A Cross Academy Transfer A Vampire Fan Fic
by hellinside666
Summary: My fiend and I took one and 1/2 years to write this. We are big Anime and Manga lovers and this just so happened to be the first Manga that we both liked so we decided to write a fan fic. about it. We have a prequel for this so enjoy! :


_**A Vampire Knight Fan Fic.**_

_**CROSS ACADEMY**_

Prelog:

My friend Paulina and I are exchange students going to Cross Academy (a boarding school in Japan) from Sudbury Secondary.

Let me introduce my friend and I

First off is my friend-

_Name: _Paulina

_Gender: _Female

_Age:_ 15

_Race:_ Human/half demon

_Appearance:_ Blond upper back length hair with baby blue and purple steaks, Blue eyes, Fair skin, Kind of taller then me

Now ME-

_Name: _Logan

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _14

_Race: _Human/half demon

_Appearance: _Black shoulder length hair with dark blue and red streaks, Blackish eyes, Tanned skin, Average height

This is our basic information, well besides the fact that we are MAJOR anime and manga lovers! We also enjoy reading books on a very interesting subject....Vampires.

***At cross Academy***

*Logan's POV*

"Thanks for the lift" I said to the cab driver as Paulina got the last of our bags from the trunk "no problem kid" he said driving off, "OK! here's your 2 bags, and here's my 2 bags" said Paulina pulling her back pack on to her shoulder while grabbing her dark blue duffle bag. I picked up

My red duffle bag and my back pack, I looked around the road "Where's the book/manga bag?" I asked "Right here" she said pointing to the 'VERY' large bag. It was made of old denim pants, and skirts all sown together with anime patches all over the place. "Grab a handle" I said, grabbing one of the straps, on the bag "ok, ok" she said taking the other one. We walked through the court yard of the academy, it was fairly large and green with many trees "I wonder where the headmaster office is?" I asked looking around. "Ummmmm, I think its that way" said Paulina. I looked over to what she was looking at, it was sigh with bold print 'Headmaster Cross's Office, THATA WAY!' I looked at the sign strangely "Ok then" I said walking that way. We stood outside of the office, looking at the door, "You think he is streaked?" I asked Paulina. She shrugged "One way to find out" she knocked on the door "Come in~!" sang a voice, I turned the door knob and walked into the office. We heard a pop come from over our heads and I saw confedy fall around us "What the?!" Paulina and I said at the same time. "WELCOME!" said a guy with a ponytail, he was holding noise maker. Paulina and I had confused looks on our faces "I'm Headmaster Cross, please to meet you!" he said hugging us. "Well. At. Lest. His. Not. Strict!" Paulina said gasping for air. As the headmaster let us go, a tall 'cute' guy with white hair hit him on the head saying "Don't scare the new students" a girl with brown hair came in "Zero! Be nice to the headmaster!" she said. He stayed silent as the girl brought out her hand "Hey, my name is Yuki Cross, please to meet you" she said. I smiled and shook her hand "Logan, this is my friend P-chan" I said pointing to the tall teen "Yo!" she said. Yuki looked at us "Ummm what are you guys wearing?" she asked, I looked down at my outfit then Paulina's, I went into a show case girls pose "Well Yuki! Today P-chan is wearing a very lovely white t-shirt with a black waitress vest, with some cute jean pants and to top is off a very cool black paper boy hat, take it away P-chan!" I said. "Thank you Logan, and here is Logan wearing a very stylish t-shirt with the saying 'Am the Reason there are Rules' some very cool denim jean pants and very funkalishus hat from the 80's!" she said. Yuki and Zero had a huge sweat drop on the back of their heads where the headmaster burst out laughing "No, what Yuki means is why aren't you guys wearing uniforms" "Uniforms?" I asked, "No one said anything about uniforms!" said Paulina. "it's a boarding school, what do you expect" said Zero, holding out two boxes and handed them to us. I opened it and saw a uniform in it like Yuki's, except hers and Zero's had a bandage on their arm "Once you get your uniforms on, Zero and Yuki will take you to your classes" said the Headmaster, we nodded, Paulina started to cry "I have to wear a skirt!"

******

*Paulina's POV*

We walked into our class room and sat in the desks in front of Zero and Yuki, just then the teacher walked in "I would like to introduce two new students, could you please come to the front" we walked to the front of the class and stood in front of all the students, we introduced ourselves "Hey my name is Paulina and this is my friend-" "Logan" said Logan. We then sat in our desks and just as we were about to write the teacher asked "Will you please take off your hats?" Logan and I looked at each other with concern in our face "Sorry we cant do that!' I said. "Yeah were a bit, ummm strange, you could say!" said Logan, one of the girls said "What, are you bold or something?!" "No but… I don't think the type of hair we have is gonna, be good for this school" I said.

***

The bell had just rang and the students were leaving, I stretched my arms over my head, to try to get a kink out of my back. "Where are Yuki and Zero going in such a hurry?" asked Logan, standing up and I saw them getting up and running out of the classroom. I looked at Logan "Shall we follow?" I asked standing up "We shall" she said, we went out and saw girls surrounding Zero "Zero has a fan-club?! And no one invited us to join?!?!" I asked hurt, putting on a dramatic hand to my chest. Logan laughed "I don't think so Paulina, look Yuki is holding them back too" she said pointing to the young brunette, "Come on! We go thought this every day! Back up!" she said "There's nothing to see here" "Yeah, nothing but the Night Class!" squealed a girl, I crooked an eyebrow "Night Class? What's so spectacular about the night class?" I asked. She smirked "One way to find out" she grabbed my arm "Come on!" we started to fight our way thought the EVIL crowed of FANGIRLS, till we were up front "Look! The doors are opening!" yelled a girl beside me, making my ear throb "And NOW I cant HEAR!" I yelled at her. I looked over as the gates opened to reveal beautiful people, in white uniforms. "Good Morning Ladies!" said a very cheerful, carefree looking one He had slightly pale skin and light blonde hair. "IDOL!" they yelled. I sweat dropped 'Morning? Its almost dusk' I thought, the crowed started t go wild, one of the girls pushed me so hard that I fell out of the crowed, landing on my hands and knees, the Night Class suddenly stopped and looked at me, Logan come to my side "You ok P-chan?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so" I said, going into a sitting position, looking up o saw the guy from early looming over me "It appears you cut yourself" he said looking at my knee. I looked at it, it was cut, some blood had started to come out. "Yeah, I guess I did" I said looking up at his face, only to do a double take, his eyes where tinted red and his K9 teeth looked quite long in the light. Someone step in front of me, it was Zero blocking 'Idol' from my view "Move along Aido" he said sternly "You know the rules" "I was just making sure the student was aright Zero" he glanced over Zero's shoulder as Logan helped me up "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, looking him in the eye, they didn't have the red tint anymore "Yeah m fine" he smiled cheerfully "Okie Dokie, my work here is done!" he said, still standing there, Logan walked in front of Zero "Zero who is this guy?" she asked referring to the guy behind her. Zero looked at her boredly "That's Aido, his a member of the Night Class…" he said as said Aido stepped around Zero and Logan so he was in front of me "Hey Kawii-chan!" he said with a goofy smile. I flinched back "What?" "Kawii-chan! Since I don't know your name yet" he said. I laughed nervously, looking behind me to the crowed of girls "What dose 'Kawii-chan' mean?" I flinched back when I saw them giving me murderous look with an EVIL demonic ora around them, Logan quietly sneaked back well Zero wasn't looking and whispered in my ear "It means CUTE!" then snuck back. My eye twitched "Don't, call me CUTE!" then he pointed behind me "Oh look a random distraction!" he said "Where!" I said looking behind me, then suddenly when I looked back he had my hat in his hands "Hey give that back, give that back!" I said jumping up and down trying to get it as he held It out of my reach "That's my LUCKY hat! Give it back!" "You should really give it back. You know, she broke a guys leg just to get it back" Logan said to him. "He was asking for it!" I said. She snuck over "You do know that I was making that up to give it back to you" I turned pink "I-I-I knew that!" I said. "Sure you did" Logan said rolling her eyes. Then I realized that my hair was showing and every body was staring at it "WHAT ? You've never seen a girl with purple and baby blue streaks before!?" I said starting to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. "No" said the fan girls, giggling evilly, I sighed looking away from them 'Like I care what they think' I thought "I think its cool!" said the blonde dude. I looked at him "Say wha?" I clearly didn't expect that "Yeah, it not every day you see a girl with blue and purple hair!" he said, I did an anime fall "ITS DYE!" I yelled waving my arms and legs in a chibi style "NOW GIVE ME MY HAT!" I yelled. "Yeah dude, give her back her hat" said Logan, Zero looked at Logan, then me, then back at Logan, he quickly with one swift movement, took of her 80s hat, to revel her black hair with Red and dark blue streaks "Looks like Paulina isn't the only one with strange hair" he said. "HEY!" Logan yelled at him. "GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK!" we both yelled jumping up to get our hats back from the evil men. The blonde dude laughed "Your funny Kawii-chan" he said, I let out a low growl at him, baring my teeth. "Aido, leave the girls alone, where going to be late for class" said a dude with long brown hair in a calm yet streaked voice. The blonde dude tensed up "Yes Kaname-sama" he said turning and walking with the group of Night Class people, I sighed then I noticed something "YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!!!!!!" I yelled at him. Zero plopped Logan's hat back on her head "You should go and get a bandage for that" he said refering to my knee, I looked at it then Logan "Okie Dokie" said Logan linking arms with me "Were off to see the nurse, the wonderful nurse of cross academy, because, because, because of all the wonderful bandages she has!" we sang as we skipped, making all the Day Class people sweat drop.

*night time*

We had just finished unpacking everything in our bags in our room, we were roommates yeah! Logan was playing on her laptop well I was trying to find something to read, I decided on the book of vampire facts, as I took the book off the shelf I saw something that looked familiar, on the cover was a person with red tinted eyes and k9 teeth. I called look asking "doesn't this look familiar?" I asked. She looked at the cover nodding "yeah it kinda looks like that guy that was talking to you when you fell' she said, she looked at the title her eyes grow "you don't think…" "we'll need proof' I said I got a smile 'time for some investigation" I said punching the air

We managed to sneak out of our dorms without much trouble and where in the Court Yard "Its dark" I said. "Its night time, what do you expect for it to be light outside?!" exclaimed Logan. I heard footsteps coming down the path we were walking, I looked around quickly and saw bush "Quick! Hide!" I said grabbing Logan's wrist, jumping into the bush… only to find out it was a thorn bush. Logan and I covered each others mouth as the person slowly walked by. As we got out of the bush I realized Logan was glaring at me "What?" I asked with a confused look on my face "Anything bad that happens for now on is your fault!" Logan replied. "Why" "Because you made me jump into a thorn bush!" "Would you have rather be caught by that dude?" I asked her as we walked into the forest, it gave off creepy vibes "I have a bad feeling" I said to Logan she nodded "Like some evil demon is following us…" she said. We heard a twig snap behind us, we quickly span around but saw nothing "Ok! Now were just getting paranoid" I said, we turned back around and came face to face with two faces "AH!" we yelled stumbling back. I straightened up pointing an accusing finger at them "Don't sneak up on people, wondering in a dark, creepy forest in the middle of the night! Its scary!" I said. "Yeah! What she said!" said Logan. I looked closely and at the two people who were now chuckling, it was that guy that stole my hat (who's name I couldn't remember) and another guy that looked kinda like him. They walked closer and closer and as we backed away we both bumped into a tree, the blonde dude and the other guy then stopped about 2 inches for us "Y-Y-Your in my personal bubble!" I said. "Yeah, our personal bubble!" said Logan, they simply smirked.

*************

*Logan's POV*

Thoughts went through my head as Idol's friend put his hand to my neck, then removed his hand from my neck I realized there was blood on his fingers, quickly putting my fingers to my neck I held it there becoming scared as I saw his eyes turn a tinted red, his teeth becoming K9 like. "What are you two lovely ladies doing out at this time of night?" the man asked. "Now now Kain" said Idol, cupping Paulina's chin, licking some blood from her cheek, making her stutter 'SEXUAL HARASSMENT!' was what she was thinking, I could tell just by the look on her face "I think your scaring them" he said taking a step closer to Paulina. Then just as he was bending down, we heard a click "Step away form the girls" said a familiar voice angerly, as I looked behind me I found Zero holding a gun, "Zero, why are you holding a gun and pointing it at the dude?" Paulina asked. "You know that drinking blood on school grounds is not allowed" said Zero completely ignoring Paulina and I as he walked in front of us "Drinking blood, what do you mean its not like there vampires or any…. Wait! Hahaha you are a vampire! P-Chan we were right!" I said jumping up and down with Paulina. "Zero why'd you run off like that?!" Yuki yelled as she ran towards the group "Wait, why are Logan and P-Chan here?" "They know about the vampires" said Zero with a sweat drop on the back of his head "WHAT?! We have vampires here, Zero your so funny!" laughed Yuki hitting Zero on the back about 5 times. "You mean you didn't know Yuki?" asked Paulina with a confused look on her face. "I'll bring them to the Headmaster" said Zero annoyed. "Wait!" spoke Idol "Your just going to ignore us?!" he said hurtfully, but Yuki and Zero walked past him dragging us along "LET ME GO!" yelled Paulina getting out of Yuki's grasp and running up to Idol "GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY HAT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at him with an annoyed look on her face. I rolled my eyes "There's no point in trying to stop her, she wont go till she gets back her hat" I stated to Zero and Yuki. "No!" said Idol with a smile, Paulina growled at him "Give it back before I MAKE you give it back!" Uh oh she was getting serous, Paulina had improved greatly in her martial arts, karate and judo skill's over the years and now was a co-instructor at her karate dojo, and the captains of the judo and martial arts team at our school. "Ill give it back if you say my name!" Idol said with a carefree smile, I saw his friend roll his eyes, smacking his forehead muttering something about 'Idiot cousin' Paulina huffed "Fine….Ummmmm….." she got a thinking look on her face, she was terrible with names, she could never forget a face, but a name took some time for her. "Ummmmm…" I leaned in "I think its Idol, lots of the fan girls where calling him that. Idol-Sempai" I whispered to her, she nodded "Idol-Sempai" she said, his smile grew three times as big "YEA! YOU CALLED ME BY MY NICKNAME!" he said, Paulina was taken aback by his out burst "I only called you that because I don't know your real name! NOW GIVE ME MY HAT!" she said holding out a hand. Idol sighed, bringing out the hat from his back pocket "Here" he said putting the hat in her hands, she looked at it, then hugged him "Thank you~ 3" she sang running up to us "Ok now am ready" she said as I looked over my shoulder and saw Idol have a bunch of little stars around his head, his face (and body) lighting up so brightly that it was like a light bulb. "Wow…. Can all vampire do that?" I asked. "Don't know, don't care" said Zero as we walked away from them. As we walked into the headmaster office Zero stopped suddenly forcing me to bump into him and Paulina to bump into me "Ow what was that for" said Paulina and I at the same time. "They know about the Night Class" said Zero, Paulina took a step to the side to stand beside Zero, I did the exact same only on the other side, the Headmaster got up and walked towards us "What are you talking about vampires coming to our school and didn't know about it, your so funny!" he said hitting Zero on the back and laughing almost the same way as Yuki had did "You mean you didn't know ether Headmaster Cross?!" exclaimed Paulina, I elbowed her in the rids "He did you idiot" I hissed to her "His just trying to cover it up". The Headmaster suddenly as soon as he started he finished and suddenly got a serious look on his face and sat at his desk "Shall we erase their minds?!" asked Zero. "W…What do you mean erase our minds?" Paulina stuttered "Yeah you cant do that because if you do well… well I wont remember things anymore!" I said. "Its true! She already has a bad memory" said Paulina. "What were you girls doing outside at Night anyway" the Headmaster asked "You do know its not allowed, its right in the hand book" "Handbook? What handbook?" Paulina and I asked at the same time "The one that came with your letter of acceptance" said the headmaster. "We didn't get a handbook!" I said. "We only sent you one, to Paulina" said the Headmaster. I slowly glared over at my blonde friend "P-Chan…." I said in a warning voice. "I don't remember ever getting a handbook of any sorts!" she said "I got a letter and that's it!" "It was a thin red book with a cross on it" said Zero, looking at her boredly. She got a thinking look on her face, tapping her chin with her index finger, a look of realization came to her face "OH NO!" she said grabbing her head "I think my mom shredded it!" should have known, her parents are always shredding old mail and papers in her house "All your fault" I said. "Well actually you should thank her, because NOW you guys are the new Guardians!" said Headmaster Cross. "WHAT?!" yelled Zero and Yuki. The headmaster looked at him "What? You guys where complaining about how you want more help, and am sure the girls would be more then happy to help out" "I highly dought that-" Zero started to say before seeing me and Paulina holding hands, jumping around in a circle, singing "Were going to be Guardians! Were going to be Guardians!" singing happily. Zero got a sweat drop, oveus thinking 'What the hell is with these girls… Cant believe I have to work with them…'

**Chapter 2**

**We Meet More People From The Night Class **

**AND**

**Got Some Chocolate!**

*Next Dusk*

*Paulina's POV*

"Come on! Back it up!" I said to the fan girls, who were glaring at me and Logan. "Why do you get to be guardians?!" one asked. "Because UNLIKE all of you people, we aren't FANGIRLS!!!!" yelled Logan. They glared at us with a fierce force "Ha! You think that's bad! You should see the glares we get from the fan girls at our old school just because the 'hot' guys liked to hang out with us" I said to them. "LOOK! THE GATES ARE OPENING!" yelled a girl in my ear "And now I cant hear, AGAIN!" I yelled at her, GOD am going to be deaf by the end of the term! They started to go wild mush like they did yesterday their straight seemed to double "WOW! Calm down! Cant you act like sevalised beings! Their just normal people!" said Logan holding them back. "What are you doing?" asked a voice, Logan and I looked over our shoulder to saw the whole Night Class looking at us, Logan and I crocked an eye brow "You want them to run you over?" we asked at the same time. They shook their heads "We mean why are you doing it" said a guy with long brown hair. I looked at him "Look at the badge, were the new guardians" I said proudly "So, I'll take it you were the girls Aido and Kain tried to bite" I looked at him, slowly nodding, then I felt a pair of arms rap around my waist, pulling me up agenst their chest in a tight embrace "Good Morning Kawii-Chan~3" said a very familiar voice, I looked over my shoulder and saw Aido (Yuki had told me his real name last night) "WHAT?!" yelled all the fan girls, I wriggled against Aido's arms, trying to get out of his grasp "My name is NOT Kawii-chan!" I said to him still trying to get out of his grasp, MAN he was strong! I was apart of the Karate, Martial arts AND Judo team! I could beat up adults twice my size and flip a guy three times my weight, I should be able to get out of a glomp from a guy only a few inches taller then me! "Let. Me. Go!" I said to him, by now the fan girls were more interested in a 'Kaname-sempai' at the moment and Yuki, Zero and Logan had their hands full. I felt him nuzzle the back of my neck, his warm breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spin "D-D-D-Don't do that!" I said to him slowly stopping struggling when I realized he was kinda warm against the cool breeze that came through the air. The fan girls where glaring at me with great force but I didn't really notice that much since I had other things on my mind, like making the young vampire let go of me! I grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over my shoulder but he had an iron grip on me. "Am warning you right now! I have given many people bruises and I have a MEAN kick!" I stated, making him chuckle softly, inhaling a deep breath "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" he said in a cool, calm voice, I shivered yet again, I couldn't seem to bring myself to hurt him…. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

*Logan's POV*

"Hey Aido dude or what ever your name is, don't you have a class to go to?" I said angerly as I walked forward towards Paulina, Aido let her go of Paulina and I walked in front of her and started to point in the direction of the school. Zero ran over to see what was going on since the crowed of fan girls was huddled around the three of us. "Whats going on?" said Zero. I was still standing in front of Paulina "Aido was glomping P-chan" I said simply. "I did no such thing!!!…. I gave her a hug!" he said with a big smile "SAME THING!" I said back "Now, Aido, could you do us all a favor and…. GO! TO! CLASS!" I said to him. "Okay, Okay, no need to yell… Bye Kawii-chan~!" he sang walking away. "ITS PAULINA! PAUL-INN-A! P.A.U.L.I.N.A! NOT KAWII-CHAN!" yelled Paulina at Aido, but her face was as red as a cherry as he continued to walk away "I don't think he heard you" I said as she growled "Awww, your blushing Kawii-chan!" I said to her. "LOGAN!" she yelled at me, I laughed, we often teased each other and had 'playful' arguments even thought most people accly think we are arguing, but we did it for fun when we are board. We may 'argue' a lot but we were awesome friends!

*Morning Time*

*Paulina's POV*

"Hey wait for me" a girl yelled as she ran by mine and Logan's room "5 more minutes" I heard Logan moan from under the covers "Hey hurry up, we have to get there before the Guardians get there" yelled another girl. "What's going on" I mumbled as I got out of bed, I opened the door "Turn the light off, five more minutes" sighed Logan as she put the covers over her head "I cant something's going on outside" I moaned poking my head out the door, neither me nor Logan were morning people, we like to sleep in as late as possible, I saw a couple of girls were running passed "Hey, what's all the halabalo about?" I hear behind me "I don't know, HEY! What's going on?!" I yelled at the girls passing by "Its Xchocolet Day and we have to get to the gate before the guardians!" yelled the girl back. "WHAT!!!" Logan and I yelled, at the same time. I ran back into our room and threw off my pj's, getting my uniform on "What the hell are thoughts girls doing, going to the gate at DAWN?!" yelled Logan pulling on her shoes "I don't know, but they are in SO much trouble!" I said running out the door, Logan right on my tail as we put on our badges. We ran full speed towards the gates where the fan girls had gathered "HEY! BACK OFF!" I yelled at them. "Its DAWN! Not DUSK! The sun raise in the EAST direction NOT the WEST!" "SO GO BACK TO BED!" yelled Logan as we tried to push them back from the gate. I saw something in the corner of my eye, I saw girls piling ip with a girl on top "HEY! BE CAREFUL! THAT'S NOT SAFE!" I yelled, I saw the girl on top losing her balance "SHE'S GOING TO FALL!" yelled Yuki, the girl fell backwards and there was a black blur that flashed by "GO ZERO!" I heard Logan yell, I span around to see Zero holding the girl who fell "Kay, that's it, every body to class"

*Logan's POV*

I started cheering for Zero as he caught the girl who fell, it was so cool as he ran so fast all I head seen was a tall black blur then suddenly Zero was there catching the girl in one swift movement IT WAS SO AWESOME! "Ze~ro to He~ro! And Just like that, and when he smiled the girls went wild!" I sang as I started to twirling, everyone was just staring with a sweat drop on their heads, then I stoped "What?! Its good song and it fits with what happened" I said trying to stand up straight because I was too dizzy from twirling "OK EVERYONE TO CLASS!" yelled Zero, the girls shrunk, glaring at Zero and Yuki who was just running up "Whats up with them?" she asked them. "Its Xchocolet day" state Zero boardly to Paulina and I blinked "X-what?" I asked. "it's a day when you give the person you have a crush on chocolate" said Yuki "You should know it, it was in the handbook" said "AGAIN WITH THE HANDBOOK!!!" me and Paulina said angerly, grabbing our hair in frustration.

*Lunch*

"I have a chocolate craving!!!" Paulina wined. She was on the ground, on her stomach, in our room, banging her fist and feet on the ground, throwing a tantretantrum. I sighed "Me too" I said sadly "But there aren't any chocolate shops on campus" 'then lets go to town" said Paulina suddenly, she gave me the big eyes in a begging motion "Please~?!" I grinned "I was wondering when you where going to say that, LETS GO!" I yelled.

It was fairly easy to sneak out of the school and get into the town, the only problem was that we had no clue where to go from there "Now… where is a decent chocolate shop?" I wondered out loud. Paulina shrugged, looking around "Maybe they don't HAVE a chocolate shop" she stated. "THEY HAVE TOO!" I yelled waving my arms and legs chibi style "What kind of holiday is it when there is no chocolate shop to buy from-" "Logan" Paulina said calmly pointing a finger to a store on our left, I looked the store sign said 'The Chocolate Shop'. I sweat dropped "That works" we walked in and there was chocolate EVERYWHERE! Chocolate bunnies, chocolate trains, chocolate ducks, and a GIANT chocolate fortune cookie! "Paulina…" I said with sparkling eyes "We've died and gone to heaven!!!" I said in a dreamy voice. She nodded smiling widely "Lets buy some then head back to school" she said, I nodded, looking around the shop. Paulina was walked by a shelf, softly singing 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson, looking at chocolate over there. She picked up a square box, opening it, I walked over, looking over her shoulder to see what it was. It was a chocolate shaped heart with red and white icing trimming the edges "Its cute" I stated. Paulina nodded "It looks good… I think I'll buy it" "Good choice" said a voice behind us, Paulina gave a slight shreak, jumping then turning around, it was the shop keeper. I rolled my eyes, Paulina always jumped and shrieked when she was surprised, like when the school bell rang, or when someone said her name right suddenly or just by a loud noises. The shop keeper chuckled "Like I was saying, good choice, whos it for?" he asked walking up. Paulina got a confused look on her face "Ummm, myself" she said. The shop keeper nodded "Think of a name of the opposite sex of yourself" he said. Paulina thought for a minute "Aido" she said. I croaked an eyebrow, why Aido? Why not Demetri (a male friend of ours) or someone else like that. The shop keeper took the box from her "Be right back" he said. I looked at my blonde friend "Why Idol?" she shrugged "You said it was cute and I thought of how Aido called my 'Kawii-chan', so it just came out" she said. I smirked "So his name just came to your head?" "I guess" she stated. My smirk got wider "P-Chan and Idol sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" "Grow up!" Paulina yelled at me, I laughed at her face it was pouting and her cheeks were slight pink. "Here you go" said the shop keeper, handing Paulina the box back, Paulina quickly put it in her pocket, paying the man "Just get your chocolate and lets go" she said. I chuckled, picking up a chocolate music note "I'll take this" I said paying the him, he smiled "Come again" he said as we walked out into the streets. We saw woman giving their boyfriends chocolate, Paulina groaned "This 'holiday' is just an excuse for chocolate shops to make more money, just like Valentines Day" I nodded, neither Paulina nor I like Valentines day, it was too pink for our liking not to mention too lovey dovey. I saw Paulina bring her wrist up to look at her watch "What time is it?" I asked. "1:31" she said. "Time to head back: I said walking up the hill towards the school. Once we got to the gates, we saw that it was locked, I groaned "We cant get in this way" I moaned, Paulina walked over to the wall, putting her hands together "Always the hard way" she muttered, I ran up, putting my foot into her hands "Aliup!" she said as she pushed me up, as I landed on the top of the wall, the plan was to stay there and give Paulina a hand up, but… I slipped. I fell right on my stomach on the others side of the wall "LOGAN! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Paulina yelled. I groaned "Yeah… Can you get up on your own?" I called. "I'll try!" she said. I got up only to came face to face with well a face "AHHHH!" I yelled jumping back going into a crane martial arts stance "Watch out! I know Kung Fu!" I said, I heard a familiar laugh "Really? Lets see how good you are?" I saw it was Headmaster Cross, I held back my laughter as I held the stance "Hiya!" I yelled before I could strike, I saw Paulina jump up, slipping on the top of the wall, then landing on her butt on top of Headmaster Cross. He had swirlly eyes "Wow…. Your good!" I smirked "I know I am" I stated "….Ow" said Paulina.

*Dusk*

There were little gate things with each of the Night Class students name on it in front of the Night Class Dorms. I sighed, neither Paulina nor I had eaten our chocolate yet because we had not been very hungry when we got back to the school, because the teacher yelled at us for leaving school grounds with out telling anyone. I sighed, board out of my mind, the fan girls and boys had gathered at the gate of the Night Class Student they liked. I was listening to my ipod, I glanced at Paulina, she was drawing in her sketch book. "When are they coming out?!?!?!" a girl asked, Paulina looked boardly at her, she looked at her watch "Not for a few minutes" she said, putting her pencil in her mouth as she erased something from the pad. The girl sighed, looking over Paulina shoulder "What is that?" she asked in a snobby voice. Paulina's right eye twitched in annoyance "It's a HE and HE from one of my favorite anime show" she said, I bent down to look aat the cover of the sketch book, it was white with a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on top 'One Piece book, meaning if she is drawing her favorite character then she's drawing Zolo' I thought. Paulina had a sketch book for every anime she liked, so she had a lot, a whole duffle bag to be pierce. She liked to do artess stuff, like everyone at our school, she liked to write, drw, play her guitar, sing back up in our band, BUT her all time FAVORITE was dance, in a group, solo's and even with a partner. I LOVED to sing, I was the lead singer in our band 'The Karate Kendo Chicks' or KKC for short, I also dance too and draw, and write when I could get my idea's on paper . I saw movement form my peripheral vision, I looked and sighed, the gates were opening.

*Paulina's POV*

I was just finishing up Zolo's second earring when the fan girls started yelling. I sighed, putting my pencil in the binds of my sketch book, placing it by my manga on the ground. "frieken, franken, frieken" said Logan as she started hopping around I raised a eyebrow as I said "what's up Logan?" "I stubbed my stupid toe on the stupid tree" she said still hopping up and down on one foot, by this time the night class was starting to come out of the gate and were starting to walk towards there individual booths *sigh* "man I'm bored I think I'll read my manga" I said looking down at the ground trying to find my manga, then I let out a blood curling scream, all of a sudden every known person on campus was staring at me, I had teary eyes "S-S-Someone stole my manga!" I cried, having waterfall tears. "Your crying over a MANGA?!" one of the fan girls screatched. "It wasn't just ANY manga! ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITE MANGA! One Piece, Volume 17, Special Addition, and SIGNED By the author, Eiichiro Oba, HIMSELF!" I snapped at them. "So THERE!, very special to her!" said Logan, rubbing her ears because of the fan girls screatch. The fan girls sweat dropped, thinking 'What happened to the serous, shot tempered Guardian?'. I was still crying "WHO EVER TOOK IT, GIVE IT BACK!!!" I yelled at them. "She's acting a lot like Idol-Sempai, don't cha think?" whispered one of the fan girls. "I AM NOT THAT BLONDE BIMBO!!!!!" I yelled at him. "Ummmm P-Chan…… Your Blonde, we switched personalties, remember?" whispered Logan "And right now, YOUR NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB WITH MY PERSONALITY!" she said in a loud whisper. "B-B-But someone stole my manga!" I cried. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be crying over it, I would go and find them, and punch their face it" she laughed, punching her fist into her hand. Everyone was looking at us oddly '….Did we miss something?' they all thought. I sighed "Fine….." I turned to the fan girls "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY MANGA RIGHT NOW ILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS FROM LIMB UNTIL YOUR LIMBLESS AND A BLOOD PULP!!!!!!!" I yelled at them, growling. "I wouldn't go that far, but…. Nice detail on the bloody pulp part, very dramatic!" said Logan. I sighed, when a guy with blonde hair and green eyes walked up "Could one of you fine ladies please give back this young girls manga" he said polite, as I twitched and an demonic ora started to appear around me. They gulped and handed me my manga, my eyes light up "MY MANGA!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled loudly, grabbing it, hugging it. "Amazing P-Chan, amazing" muttered Logan. I looked to the dude "Ummm thanks" I muttered, starting to get back into Logan's character personality. I looked at the guy that managed to retrieve my manga, as much as I HATED to admitted… He was kinda cute….. "P-Chan~" sang Logan "Admitted it!" she said, I glared at her, curse her and her ability to read minds, curse her!!!! "That's not nice P-Chan, you make me sad…" she cried, I groaned, turning to the young man "………….Thanks…………" I muttered softly. He gave me a handsome smiled that made a bunch of fan girls faint and some glare at me "No problem, I know I certainly would be sad if someone took my One Piece manga" "Yeah what ever-wait……. Did you just say 'MY' One Piece manga?" I asked looking at him "As in, YOURS?" He nodded "Yes" Logan and I both stared at him dumbfounded "YOU READ MANGA'S?!" I said, then suddenly felt someone hug me from behind "Of course he does, Kawii-Chan, he loves them!" said Aido, I growled "QUIT CALLING ME KAWII-CHAN!!!!!" I yelled, trying to flip him, with no such luck. He smiled slightly "Yes, I do in fact enjoy reading manga" he said. I looked at him "That's awesome!!!" I said, giving my old Paulina smile. Logan elbowed me in the side "OWIE!!!" "Haha, I elbowed you!" she said laughing. I rolled my eyes, still trying to get out of Aido's arm with one hand with the other I held out a hand for him to shake "Hi my name is-" "P-Chan!" said Logan, interrupting me. I growled at her, then suddenly felt the man take my hand and place a gentle kiss on it "it's a pleasure to meet you P-Chan" he said, I blushed a deep red, where I came from no one EVER kissed your hand in a school, unless it was for a play. "I know whatcha your thinking" sang Logan. I glared at her, feeling demoniac ora's all around, I looked, and sweat dropped, laughing nervously, a bunch of fan girls under the sign 'Ichijo' where glaring at me "Ummmm…. I don't spose your name is 'Ichijo'…. Is it?" I asked 'Please say no, please say no' I thought shutting my eyes and waiting for him to answer. "Why, yes it is" he said, I smacked my forehead "Great…just great" I muttered, I sighed, stomping on Aido's foot suddenly. "OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!" he said quickly, grabbing his foot, jumping around, I looked to the fan girls, giving them the glare that I learned from the dark tournament "What are you glaring at" I growled at them. They shot back, it wasn't often that a 15 year old could give such a hated glare. They looked at me shocked "Y-Y-Y-Your eyes…. And your teeth!" they said, I growled at them, baring my teeth "You got a problem with my looks?" I growled. "P-Chan~" sang Logan, "I got some cat nip, you want some?" I looked at her, why on earth would she be offering me cat nip-OH SNAP!!! I quickly shut my eyes and mouth. 'Please tell me no one else saw, please tell me no one else saw' I thought over and over again. I slowly opened one eye to reveal my normal colored eyes again, Kaname was looking at me, I gulped "Ummmm…….." I had to think of something to change the subject "So, who wants some chocolate?" I asked "Because Am STARVING to have some, come on guys move along!" I said making a shooing movement with my hands. I saw Aido talking to a girl saying "SOOO whats your blood type?" my eye twitched "P-Chan's got a crush" said Logan, I looked at her. "AIDO! THAT ISN'T ALLOWED AND YOU KNOW IT! QUIT IT!!!" I yelled at him. "P-Chan's got a CRUUUUUUUUUSH!" she yelled as I glared at her "Your starting to make m skin crawl you know" I said to her. "What with the mind reading? Oh your know I can do that, you've know for, who long is it?" she asked. "…About a year" I muttered, brining out my chocolate back, I was starting to have a sweet craving I opened it, letting out a slight shreak, closing it again. "OH! What was it! What was it! Let me see! Let me see! You know you want me to see! You just know you want me too see!" she said bouncing all around me. "I-I-Its nothing!" I said quickly, gripping the box. "Oh really, well…OMG A RANDOM DISTRACTION!" she yelled pointing to the sky. "WHERE!" I yelled looking up, Logan then snapped the box from me opening it, gasping "Ooooooooooooh" she said, she smiled evilly "This is going to be interesting" "Oh no" I said about to open my mouth when Logan yelled "AIDO-SEMPAI! A PRESENT FORM P-CHAN!" she yelled loudly. I glared at her, trying to snatch the box back "Give! It! Back!" I yelled at her. "I don't think so!" she yelled running towards Idol. I growled, about to run after her only to be tripped by a bunch of Fan girls, I glared at them "What was that for?!" I yelled at them "For flirting with Ichijo-Sempai!" they yelled at me. "OH GIVE ME A BREAK! I wasn't flirting! I was talking with him!" I snapped at them. "It looked like flirting!" yelled said back. "Well then you obviously don't know that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I snapped, all went quiet, I quickly covered my mouth "Did I just say that out loud…" "P-Chan! You weren't suppose to say anything!" yelled Logan, who looked like she had given Aidou the box of the heart shaped chocolate… with his name in red icing on it. I blinked, trying not to blush at everyone starring at me "….What? Am I NOT allowed t have a boyfriend?!" I asked all of them. "Well… We never figured you to be the type to have a boyfriend, much less have someone that …. Likes you" said a random fan girl. I snapped a glare at her "WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU GOOD FOR HUMAN TWIG!" I snapped at them, I could feel my fangs start to grow, but I didn't care, the girl screamed at me "AHHHHHHHH! She's a VAMPIRE!" Logan ran over to cover my mouth "N-N-No she's not! She just a cute little kitty cat!" I glared at her "See!" she started to pet my head and I involuntarily purred. Everyone just gasped "S-S-S-S-She purred!" the fan girls said "THAT IS NOT NATURAL!!!" Ichijo slowly walked up, gently petting my head "I think its fairly cute" he said smiling, I blushed a million shades of red, only a few boys petted my head, and I hadn't seen them in over a month. The fan girls glared at me, they all hated me now….

*Ichijo's POV*

I smiled as I petted P-Chan's head, she wasn't human, I could tell by her scent, and the reaction as I petted her head. I felt someone glaring at my back, kind of like a demonic ora, I looked over my shoulder and saw Aidou with a mad face and a dark ora around him. I smiled and waved at him, still petting her head. The ora grew bigger as steam started to come off his head, his eyes becoming red. Almost like he was angry! Kain patted his shoulder saying something along the lines of "Let it go man, let it go" I smiled as he got more fuerouse. I heard P-Chan continue to purr "Are….you….going to…..stop….. Any….time…..SOON?!" she asked still purring, I smiled as I slowly stopped, she gave me a mild glare "Don't do that" she hissed at me. I smiled "Alright, maybe another time" she pouted.

*Aidou's POV*

Logan ran up to me "IDOL-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" which she never calls me so I knew something was up. "Hello Logan-Chan!" I said happily. "AIDO-SEMPAI! A PRESENT FROM P-CHAN!" she said happily. I smiled taking it as Paulina started arguing with the fan girls "OH GIVE ME A BREAK! I wasn't flirting with the guy! I was talking with him!" "IT LOOKED LIKE FLIRTING!" the fan girls yelled back, the Night class was looking back and fourth between the two, like a tennis match. Paulina growled "Well then you obvusly don't know that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she snapped at them, we all stared at her wide eye as she covered her mouth "…..Did I say that out loud……." I stared at her, she had a BOYFRIEND?! AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHY KAWII-CHAN?! WHY?! "P-CHAN! You weren't suppose to say anything!" yelled Logan, right in my ear "Owie…." I said, rubbing my ear, I looked down at the box that Logan had given me as the fan girls and Kawii-chan continued to bicker, I slowly opened it and saw a chocolate heart with red icing saying 'Aidou'. I chuckled, then saw Ichijo petting Kawii-Chan's head! I glared at him, feeling a demonic ora surrounding me, he looked over at me, smiled and waved! THE NERVE OF HIM!!!! He stopped after she asked him to, and she brushed herself off. 'I think its time I stepped in!…AGAIN!' I thought, but I couldn't glomp her, she would expect that! No! I had to use a different way!!!! I walked up, putting an arm around Kawii-Chan's shoulder and kissed her cheek "Thanks for the gift Kawii-Chan" I whispered in her ear.

*Logan's POV*

I laughed as P-Chan's turned a thousand shades of red, with a stumped look on her face, not knowing what hit her. Of course I knew what Idol had said because of my koolness mind reading powers! They sure came in handy! I felt as though this Xocolate day wasn't so bad, considering it have lovey dovey pickness! Zero suddenly appeared Beside me, glaring at Idol "Aidou, move along and leave your kitten alone" P-Chan snapped out of her stumpedness and suddenly appeared in front of Zero "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME GRANDPA?!?!?!?!" P-Chan yelled at him, I laughed "Hahaha, she called you grandpa! Hahahaha, he called you kitten!" I said laughing "This is the BEST day ever so far!". P-Chan and Zero both gave me slight glares "Hey hey hey, be cool, am just telling the truth" I thought of a way to get out of this sticky situation, I had thing that could get me out of it! I handed Zero my chocolate *sniff* "HERE YOU GO!" I said, running towards the fan girls, hiding amused them, so he couldn't find me. Am so clever! I sighed, it was getting to be a VERY long day.

*Night Time*

I groaned "WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO NIGHT PATROL?!?!?!?" I yelled. P-Chan looked at me "Because Zero and Yuki did it LAST night" she stated. "Yeah, BUT THE SCHEDULE SAID IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ME AND ZERO!" "WHAT?!" said P-Chan. "Yeah how else are we suppose to know what nights to patrol on!" I said, P-Chan nodded "Good point…….. We need weapons too" she said. "That's it! Am going to the head master to make a every big complaint! Because I need a sword! Because the only one I know how to use, well acutely, I know how to use other ones but swords are cooler!!!!" I said, P-Chan giggled "We have to finish our patrol first-LOGAN GET BACK HERE!" she yelled at me as I ran "I WANT TO GO SWISH SWISH!!!!" I yelled as I ran towards the head masters office, P-Chan on my heels "LOGAN!!!!!" I burst through the door without knocking "HEADMASTER! I DEMAND A SWORD!!! So I can go Swish swish!!!" I demanded. P-Chan was panting by the time she got there "One of these day's Logan, am going to kill you" she panted. "But I want to go swish swish!" I said jumping up and down. The Head Master laughed "I was wondering when you were going to come and ask about your weapons" he said getting up. "Wait, how long have you had our weapons?!" asked P-Chan. "A few days" he stated. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL USE?!?!" P-Chan and I said at the same time. He laughed "Of course!" he said "This way would have been more fun!!!" "THIS IS NOT FUN, THAT MEANS I COULD HAVE GONE SWISH SWISH EARLIER, BUT NOOOOO YOU HAAD TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY SWISH SWISH! YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY SWISH SWISH!!!!" I yelled with waterfall tears "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "Shhh Logan" P-Chan said as the head master handed me a sword "YAY! Swish swish!!!" I said grabbing the sword, their was an engravement on the blade "Blue….. Blood?" I asked looking at him, he nodded "All weapons made to defend off vampire's have names, oh and Paulina-Chan, am sorry but am afraid that we don't have any bow staffs, I hope that this knife will do" he said handing her a knife. P-chan and I smirked, she could handle any weapons, but her profile only said she used a bo staff "Am sure I'll be fine Head Master" she said bowing as she took the blade, she took it out of its sheathed "Deathly Moon" she said looking at the blade "…Cool" she said smirking. The head master nodded "Now, go back to your patrol!" he sang to us. "YAY! I get to go swish swish!" I said as I jumped out the window "YOU CAN ONLY GO SWISH SWISH UNLESS ITS AN EMERGENCY!!!!" yelled P-Chan. Jumping after me.

**************

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out the crowed! buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks! I don't care if we ever get back-" "SHUT UP!!!!" P-Chan yelled at me, she was at the pitchers mount, in the gym uniform witch consists of a pair of really short shorts and a t-shirt, she was chewing a piece of blue hubba bubba, I was at the home base, getting ready to swing. "Awwwww P-Chan, that's my favorite song…. Right now…… at this moment…….." "Are you gonna swing or what?" she barked. "Am WAITING for you to pitch!" "But are you?" "NO!" "JUST PITCH!!" yelled the class. P-chan rolled her eyes, winding up for her fast ball, she throw it and the ball came flying towards me, I hit as hard as I could and……. It went flying into the Moon dorm… "…..FOUL!!!!" P-Chan yelled at me. "HOW IS IT A FOUL! The Moon dorm is in that direction!" "Well I'm the Pitcher and I say it's a foul" "that's so totally a home run stop cheating" "Well one of you go and get the ball from the Moon dorm!" yelled the teacher. We started to point at each other "YOU GO!" "YOU PITCHED IT!" "YOU HIT IT!" "You" "You" "You" "BOTH OF YOU!!!!" yelled the whole class plus the teacher. "FINE!" me and P-chan said at the same time, stomping off. We arrived at the back gate, seeing a hooded figure "P-chan…. I think it's a ghost!" I said, trying to act like her, I knew she was going to act like me, or not for I noticed she was running away "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" I yelled grabbing the back of her t-shirt, and dragging her towards the entrance with the hooded figure. "OK YOU NOW! Act like me!" "But I don't want to!" she said to me, crying "His scary…." "Now that's NOT what I would say! Now what would I say?" "Ummmmmmmm…." "JUST WALK FORWARD!" I said. "No" "Now" "No" "Right now" "No" "Don't make me bring out the glare" "That doesn't scare me anymore" "Oh really…" "Yeah" "Fine then don't make me show everyone that picture of you in that bunny girl costume" "FINE!" she said, slowly walking up, I was hiding behind her "Guardian's are allowed to pass by…. Right?" she asked acting like me even thought her knee's were shacking, the man looked to use, he looked really old and had wrinkles all over. He nodded "Yes" he said, his voice was even scarier then his face! We nodded and I didn't say anything when she walked thought with her back against the wall, I had followed suit. Once we got to the front of the Moon dorms doors we just looked at it "…Should we knock?" I said to her. She shrugged "Its only polite…" "Alright….. You knock" "Why me?!" "Because am acting like you and you would be to scared to knock!" "I AM to scared to knock thought!" "Your suppose to be acting like me baka!" "Fine! I'll knock!" she said, she took a deep breath, brining her hand up in a fist and tapped on the door "OH WELL no one homes, lets go!!" she said turning around, I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "That was NOT a knock, this is a knock" I said still holding onto the collar of her shirt, I knocked on the door, it went, BANG BANG. BANG. P-Chan looked at the door "….They might be sleeping…." I picked her up and placed her in front of me "Now, START ACTING LIKE ME!" I said to her. The door opened a crack, and I could scene an evil ora around how ever opened it, I was guessing they weren't happy nor a day person. P-Chan gulped "Ummm, sorry to disturb you, but we kinda sorta, maybe, hit our baseball into one of your windows… Were really sorry….Ummm……..Kamane?" she said, she wasn't sure who it was and neather was I "Kain?…ummm, Shinkgo? Ahhh Ichijo?……" yep we had no clue, suddenly the door burst open two hands grabbed us and then yanked us in, then quickly closed the door again "KAWII-CHAN!" yelled a famillar voice "Aidou" we both said at the same time as P-Chan was hugged tightly. "Gaah, I haven't been hugged this tightly since Demetry congratulated me at the battle of the bands thing" she muttered, having a hard time breathing. "Help!" she said to me, we heard footsteps from the top of the stairs "Aido… What are you doing to our guest?" said a voice, in a calm voice. Aido tensed up "K…Kaname-Sama……… Good evening!" me and P-chan looked at each other "Isn't it afternoon?" she asked me, I nodded. "What are YOU doing up this late Kaname-Sama?" he asked, not letting go of P-Chan. "This" he said holding up a baseball "MY LUCKY BASEBALL!" P-Chan said "Didn't you read what it said?!" by now the entire Night Class was out to see what the commotion was about, and then I remember what was ON P-Chan's lucky baseball "'This is P-Chan's baseball, keep your mitts off, That means you Logan, and anyone else, well except for the people with mitts on the field oh never mind'" he read. "Well……..That was long" said Kain yawning "Sounds like something Aido would do" "I AM NOTHING LIKE THE PRETTY BOY!!!!" said P-Chan. I was starting to get tired of waiting and ran up the stairs, grabbed the baseball and slide down the banister "Got it!!!" I said waving it around "LOGAN! Keep your mitts off it!" "But their not mitts, there hands!" I said, she growled "Well, kay, got to go!" I said, walking to the door "Logan! Help!" said P-Chan "Aido, let me go!!!!" "But I don't wanna!" he said, I grabbed P-Chan by the back of the collar and started to drag her out, Aido , now holding onto her legs, man it was a good thing she wasn't wearing her uniform "Aido..Your acting childish!" said P-Chan to him, clearly getting annoyed. Then we heard Kaname say "Aido, let her go" and he automatically let go "…..DUDE, You've got to teach me how to do that!" P-Chan said to him, acting like Paulina, I noticed Ruka glaring at P-Chan "P-Chan…. Your being glared at!" I said to her, she looked at Ruka boredly "Whats your problem?" she asked her. "Your not talking formally to Kaname-Sama" "Sama?……. YAMA-SAMA!" P-Chan said happily, referring to her old friend back at school that she gave the nickname too. "Paulina, now is NOT the time for that!" I told her, as I started to drag her out of the Moon dorm. P-Chan sighed "I could care less if Kaname-Kun was a pure blood vampire" I noticed several of the unimportant vampires gapping at her, shocked that she had called him 'Kaname-Kun' and said that she could care less that he was a pure blood vampire "I could care less if he was a pure blood vampire or a human, a demon or an angle, Kaname is Kaname" she said. They were all absolutely shocked, Kaname clapped his hands gently "Very poetic, P-Chan" he said, everyone now stared at him "Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the poetics, we gotta go! Prepare to meet your doom in gym P-Chan!" I said to her, dragging her away "See ya everyone!" she called giving a lazy wave.

**Chapter 3**

**Birth Day's**

It was a few day's scene me and P-Chan crashed the Moon dorms window! And they were still mad at me for breaking it even thought I didn't! And mad at P-Chan for her little speech… I was fending off fan girls, again, on a Friday morning, the fan girls had thought that the guardian' s would be asleep. "WE GO THROUGH THIS EVRY DAY!" yelled P-Chan " Why don't you fan girls get it!" she yelled. I giggled, I was HAPPY I get to go swish swish with my new katana! Blue Blood was an excellent sword, I would have preferred to use the swords I already have, but I don't think I would have been allowed. It was a one edged sword, almost like a samurai sword, it was light, but had a very strong steal. I had it in a sheath on my back. P-Chan's dagger, Deathly Moon, was a small silver dagger, nothing really special about it, it had 'Deathly Moon' engraved into the blade and had a black crescent moon on the handle. It was in a dagger holder pouch on her thigh, under her skirt, kind of like a ninja! "Come ON People!!!" I yelled at them "WHY ARE YOU ANNOYING US?!?!!? ITS SO ANNOYING!!!" P-Chan sighed, rubbing her temples as the gates opened and the girls screamed loudly. "I CANT TAKE THIS ANY MORE! MY HEAD IS GOING TO BURST OPEN!!!!" yelled P-Chan. I laughed "P-Chan is funny!" I said. Her eye twitched "Trouble some…." she muttered "YOU ARE NOT SHIKAMARU! YOU are NOT pineapple head, no 'Trouble some'" I said to her, Ichijo chuckled "But it was a very good impretion" "Thanks Ichijo" she said, yawning "I hate mornings!!!!" "Oh and I don't!" I said, starting to fall asleep….again. P-Chan rolled her eyes, ducking as Aido tried to glomp her. She was getting very good at the dodging part "AIDO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she yelled at him, with bags under her eyes. Aido blinked "Whats wrong Kawii-Chan?" "I don't know… but she's being very loud, even thought she is not a morning person, and my head hurts and am tired!" I said, crying. "She is yelling a lot to day…" stated of one the fan girls, P-chan gave them a venomous glare "If I WANT your opinion, I'll ASK FOR IT!" she snapped at them. "Ahhhh my head" I groaned "What's the matter with you P-Chan, what hasn't Jin sent you a letter lately?" I saw P-Chan sulk "Huh?" "WHO THE HECK IS JIN?!?!?!" yelled Aido angrly. "Hahahahahahaha, you didn't know, wait didn't we tell you a few days ago? P-Chan, didn't we say Jin was your boy friend" I said sleepily. "…was my boy friend" she murmered. "Huh….?" I said looking at her "What do you mean…?" "….. He broke up with me…." I snapped out of my sleepyness "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! THAT'S IT! AM GOING TO GO BEAT THAT JERK UP!!!!!!" I yelled angrly. "Relax Logan… His found someone else, am fine" she said non-chantly. "Oooooh and you SO look it!" I said to her. She gave me a glare "Shut up" she said. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW THE PREFECT THING TO CURE THIS, THIS, NONE P-CHANISNUM!!!" I said "IT IS!!!!! VINILLA CAKE!!!!" everyone looked at me like I was crazy "….What? Her favorute flavor of cake is vinella! Personally I don't like it but I don't see a problem with it!" I said. "VINELLA!!!" P-Chan said happily "Please take me with you Logan, please please please please!!!" she begged me, holding onto my legs like a four year old. "Ok ok ok ok ok, just let me go!!!" I said to her, I picked her up by the back of her collar, dragging her to town "BYE BYE!!!" she yelled to them, waving "Your acting Paulinaish!" I said to her. "Sorry" she murmered. "BYE BYE!!!" I yelled.

************

P-Chan and I were eating some cake, vinella cake, she was eating it but she still looked sad. "P-Chan, cheer up! I mean, sure, Jin broke up with you, but he was on the other side of the earth! What'd you expect to happen, plus when was the last time you wrote one an other?" " Before we left for Cross Acadmey, I gave him the address" "SEE! That was a long time ago P-Chan!" I said to her "So, find someone else! Like…. Aidou for instance! Because we ALL know you like him! Well, we know he likes you anyways" I said, she gave me a mild glare "Go suck an egg!" "What the hell kind of completment is that?! I give you advise and the complement you give me is 'Go suck an egg'?!" P-Chan sighed "Sorry Lolo, its just…. I really liked Jin….." she said softly. "YAY! You called me Lolo again, you havent called me that in a while" I said, claping my hands. She chuckled "Just trying to stay in character" she said softly, "Yeah well… we can lose the characters for now, you acting depress, and the P-Chan I know doesn't act depressed" I said. She chuckled, nodding "I guess your right…. Lolo" "YAY! You called my by my nickname….again!!!!" she smiled, bitting into her cake, she looked around "We should head back, we have horse riding lesson's" she said. I nodded "Yeah…."

**********

"That horse…..is glaring at me" said P-Chan looking at a white horse. "No no your just imagining it!" I said, it glared even more. "HEY HORSE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME OR SOMETHING!!!" P-Chan yelled at it. "Why are you talking to a horse?" I asked her. "Am not talking to it….AM YELLING AT IT!" she said. "SAME DIFFRANCE!" I said to her she huphed and turned away form the glaring horse, hopping on another one "……" she looked down at it, Yuki's friend Yori looked at it "First time on a horse?" she asked, P-Chan shrugged "First time on a none virual horse" she said. I sweat dropped "Viraul horse aren't real horse now are they?" I said to her, she sighed, nodding "Yeah yeah….OMG Yuki got kick in the butt by the evil horsie!!!!!" P-Chan said. "WHAT WHERE?!" I saw Yuki on the ground "HOW COME I MISSED IT!" P-Chan saw the white horse start ot run away, she clicked her tounge, signly for the horse ot go "Come on Logan, get on a horse, that thing will run a muk if we don't catch it!" P-Chan called to me, seeing that I suddenly starting running after it with no horse, she sighed "Wait up! Hiya!" she said catching up with me. Zero suddenly jumped on the white horse and it calmed down "Aww man! I wanted to ride the horse!" I said pouting. P-Chan slowed her horse "Crazy horse, what got into you" she said to it, gently petting the white horse's main, the horse glared at her, she glare back at it "Quit glaring at me" she hissed at it. "I wonder what got in to White Lily" said Yuki. "I think she just scene something she didn't like…" Zero said looking up at the moon dorm. I looked at Zero, he was REALLY cool now! I mean, he was usally cool, but he seemed to be getting even cooler by the minute!!!

*Paulina's POV*

I sighed, I had been dragged into doing the chores for the headmaster with Yuki, Zero and Logan into town, I was still feeling kind of depressed thought, Jin Of The wind, my boyfriend- My ex-boyfriend had just broken up with me, he said he was sorry and hopped we could still be friends but I didn't think I could. I was holding some bags for Yuki along with Logan and Zero "Why do WE have to carry the bags Yuki?" asked Logan. "Because she has the list" I muttered to her. I zoned out, sniffing the air around the village with my demonic scene of smell, there where many smells here, far to many to count really, but none of them gave me headachs which was a good thing. I sighed, turning around to look for Yuki, Zero, or Logan, only to come face to face with a little flying demon thing "YIKE!" I shriked, he shook his head "Letter for you" he said handing me a letter, then disappearing, I blinked 'Alright then….' I thought looking at the letter, it had a symbol on it that seemed famillar for some odd reason "P-Chan, hurry up where going into a café" said Yuki, I nodded, putting the letter in my front shirt pocket, walking up with them into the café. I sat down on a bench, ordering a vinilla cake slice, eating it, Yuki looked at me as she was scarfing down "What's that in your pocket P-Chan" she asked, I looked at the letter and sighed, brining it out, I opened it and slowly started to sweat "What's wrong P-Chan?" asked Logan "…….Its in kanji…….." I muttered, me and Logan had trouble reading kanji, Zero sighed grabbing the letter form my hands " 'Get ready for your b-day beat down, from N.D'" he said. I blinked along with Yuki and Logan "B-Day beat down?" they asked me, I blinked, I was as confused as them. A waitress came up, saying something's to Zero asking him if he was apart of the Night class, he seemed to get upset and ran run off

"HEY ZERO!" called Logan running after him, saying something to Zero. I sighed, brining out some yen and putting it on the table, getting up "Come on, lets go find them" I said to Yuki, she nodded, running out ahead of me, I groaned "………..Now IVE got to carry all the bags…." I said, gathering them all up, walking out, I couldn't see anything, because the bags their over my line of vision, so I followed them by Yuki's scent, I smelled something weird, it smelled like a….VAMPIRE! I cursed under my breath, running towards the scent, dropping the bags, I saw a vampire in front of Yuki, Zero holding the Atmistri staff and getting shocked, and Logan agesnt a wall looking at Zero shocked. I growled running up to the vampire "LEAVE THEM ALL!!!!" I yelled, kneeing the vampire in the face, he was suddenly cut in half, I blinked jumping back "…..WOW! I didn't mean to do that!… I didn't even know I COULD do that!" I said looking at the ashes of the vampire "That is because you DIDN'T do that P-Chan" I heard a vice say, I looked and saw "Ichijo! And….Ummmmmmm, give me a second…. Its……Shojo!…No, its..Shiko?,….Ummmm Maybe…. Shobojo!… No that doesn't sound right at all" I said poundering. "Shiki" said the guy. "No no no, that's not it" I said waving my hand. "P-Chan, he said his own name!" Logan said. "He did? When? How did I miss it?!" I said. "You said 'Shiki' was WRONG!" said Logan. Well me and Logan were having yet another arugement, playful of course, Yuki was talking with Ichijo and Shiki. Yuki walked up to use "We have to go to the Moon Dorm tonight at Midnight…" "MIDNIGHT!" me and Logan said at the same time. "But I want to sleep! Tonight is my-" Logan covered my mouth. "Of course well come!" she aid happily, I licked her hand. "AHHHHh IT BURNS!" she said. I growled, I didn't like having to go ANYWHERE at midnight….

*Midnight*

I yawned "I hate waking up in the middle of the night…" I muttered as we walked throught the gate with Logan, we saw Yuki holding the Atmisrits rode to Aido's neck and Zero holding his Bloody Rose gun to Kain's head. "HEY! PEACE EVRYBODY PEACE!" Logan said, giving the peace sign with her index and middle finger, I rolled my eyes as we walked up "Be nice everyone" I said, Aido looked at me, smiling slightly "Hello Kawii-Chan" he said, I raised a brow "What, no glomp?" I said. "Do you want me to glomp you?" he asked slyly. "No" I said sternly, yawnig, covering my mouth "Where here to see Yuki's Bo" I said. Yuki and all of them looked at me "Yuki's Bo?" they said. "Short for 'boyfriend' peoples, learn you S.S.S lingo" said Logan. "What does S.S.S mean?" asked Aido. "AHHHHH These people know NOTHING" said Logan "It saddens me….", I chuckled as we walked with Aido and Kain, when I noticed something about the two of them "…Why are you guys wearing normal clothing?" I asked them. "It looks weird!" said Logan, they looked at us as we walked past more vampire's, they were all wearing normal clothing, what was going on? I saw lights up ahead and then saw Ichijo, he smiled…*sigh*…Cutely "Yuki-Chan! Logan-San, Kiyru-San, P-Chan!" he said happily, making me twitch. He was acting really hyper as he held up some cake "Welcome! Today is my birthday party!" he said, my eyes looked at the cake, I think it was vinilla.. No! Must….Resets…. Urge… To….Jump… At…. CAKE! I stayed as still as possible, a party would explain why everyone was dressed casual… If you could call it that really, even their casual was fair to formal for my likely… Have the girls here EVER hear of jeans pants and t-shirts?! Yuki sweat dropped "Ummmm How old are you?" she asked, Logan looked at me, giving me a 'She thought she had to ask' look, I nodded. "In human or vampire years?" he asked, I sweat droppeed, well maybe that wasn't a bad thing to ask, demon and human years were different as well, why not vampire and human years as well? "Ummmm Vampire" said Yuki sweat dropping more. "Am 18 in vampire years, today I am a man!" he said happily. Logan looked at me 'And how old is he in vampire years?' she asked using her mind reading powers. 'These are the questions we ponder' I thought back to her, I sighed, it WAS Ichijo's birthday, I could at lest be a LITTLE nice, I gave him a warm smile "Happy B-day Ichijo-San" I said to him, he smiled back "Thank you P-Chan! Can I have a kiss for my birthday?!" I blushed a million shades of red "NO!" I said, Logan giggled "Hehe, P-Chan ask to be kissed by someone!" I gave her a glare "To tell you the truth Ichijo-San, we arent here for your birthday" I said "Were here because you killed a vampire, which apparently is a bad thing…I don't see why though…" I said looking at Yuki. "Well accutly P-Chan you wernt there the whole time so you don't know the whole story" said Logan, I looked at her, as Yuki asked them about the vampire, Ichijo, Kain and Aido started to explain things about a vampiric pryamid, about A-class to D-class vampire's, then there was something about an E-class but I wasn't paying attiaion, and well they menchined that Logan seemed to chock on some water she was drinking, then Kaname came and took Yuki and Zero away "…Yuki…Zero….DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITHT THEM ALONE!!!" yelled Logan. "Am here" I muttered, taking a bit of the cake, sparkles go around my head "IT IS VINALLA!" I said happily "VINALLA!" I said bitting into my piece, smiling happily as I chewed and all the vampire's sweat dropped. 'What's going on with this girl… is she skisophernic or something?' they thought, I saw Ichijo walk up "You arent human are you?" he asked, I looked at him "…What? Is it unhuman for a girl to like vinalla cake?" I asked. "Yes" I heard Logan out f the blue, she looked kind of pale, which was weird because she had pretty dark skin. "No… Kaname noticed it during Xocolate day, your eyes and teeth changed" said Shiki (HA I remember his name), I looked at them blankly, biting into my cake again, I felt this sharp pain in the back of my head "OW!" I said turning around to see Logan, holding a manga with the spin towards me "W-What was that for?!" I asked with waterfall tears. "How many times do I have to tell you no cosplaying in front fo people, it makes you look unhuman!" she said to me. I blinked 'cosplay? Oh my demon form' "Yeah, I like cosplaying sometimes, hehe" I said scratching the back of my head. They shrugged, cutting the cake, only Shiki cut Ichijo's hand and started to lick the blood for it, I looked with my fork still in my mouth '…That would make a good yaoi comic' I thought to myself, making a mental note to draw it later. I saw Zero ran off, then Logan shortly after, I blinked "What's wrong with him?" I asked, Kain walked up "His blood lust must be activating" he said, I chocked on my cake "H..His WHAT?!" I said to him "What… Blood lust, where have I heard that before…." I knew the word, it ment when a vampire became thristy for blood "B…But Zero isn't a vampire, his in the day class, he can be outside during the day!" I said to him. "You odvusly don't know his switchuation, and you weren't paying attianion when we were discussing the classes of vampire's" he stated. "I have a short attaion spand, what class is he?" I growled at him. "His an E-class" said Kain boredly, I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down so he was right infornt of my face "And what does that mean?!" I growled at him.

*Logan's POV*

I ran after Zero, I knew something was wrong, and I knew know that he was an E-class vampire. I could never imagian what he could have went throught and I had to help him in someway if I could. I saw him by the pool, I looked down and saw some kind of white medacaion, it looked like the kind of medes that P-Chan use to take for her ADD before switching to a stronger brand "Zero…" I said softly, walking up to him, he was on the ground, coughing, I knelted down beside him "Zero?" I asked again, he suddenly grabbed my arms tightly "Logan…." he said horsly, leaning towards my neck, he licked it gently with his tougne making me shuttter 'Not good! Not good at all! I have to get him out of this blood lust before he-' I felt his fangs start to peirce through my neck 'THAT HAPPENS!' on pure instanced I pushed him and myself into the water, he opened his eyes under the water, looking at me, I looked up at him. He looked away ashamed, we resurfaced, it was frezzeing! I heard the sound of a click, I looked over Zero's shoulder and saw a guy with long hair, a weird hat and an eye patch… I think he was a pirate but he didn't have a peg leg or a pairate. "I never thought I would have to use this gun on you… Zero" he said to Zero, Zero looked up at him shocked "M…Master" he said, I looked at him buged eyed 'MASTER?!' I thought, he shot the gun at Zero, it grased over his shoulder but he still winced loudly in pain "Zero!" I said, he put his head on my shoulder, panting loudly, I glared up at dude, he was about to deliever the final blow, I turned around so that Zero was in front of me and my back was to the dude. The man growled "What do you think you are doing little girl" "I WOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" yelled a loud female voice, his gun was then kicked out of his hands as the blade of 'Deathly Moon' was placed agenst his neck "You've got a lot of nerve pointing that at my friend" P-Chan growled. He glared at her, as the Headmaster come out of a bush "STOP! This is why I hate vampire hunters!" he said running up to me and Zero "Here it must be frezzing, take my hand" he sad as we just got out on our own, he went into a depressed corner for a second before turning to P-Chan "P-Chan, would you please take Deathly Moon away form the man's neck" he said "It wont do him any harm, his a human not a vampire" P-Chan growled, slowly taking the blade away from the man's neck. "Your lucky this doesn't work on humans, or I would slices your neck" she hissed at him. "Logan… P-Chan, please go back to your dorms" said the Headmaster. "WHAT! AM NOT LEAVING HIM WITH THAT… THAT…. THAT PIRATE!" I said pointing at the man, everyone sweat dropped, except P-Chan "What? He looks like a pirate eye patch and the long messy hair and the scruffy!" I said pointing at him, everyone once again sweat dropped "Am not leaving ether, untill I get some awsers" said P-Chan. "What do you need awser's for? Your not trying to cheat on a test again are you?!" I asked, P-Chan looked at me "I mean awsers for why no one has told me that Zero was a blood sucker!" she growled. "Ok, P-Chan, that's going a little to far, besides, it was on a need to know basics! And you weren't on the need to know list!" I said nodding, she growled at me. "You will get your awsers later, I can garint you" said the headmaster "Now be good little girls your dorms" he said making a 'shooing' motion with his hand. "No! You cants make me!" I said sitting down on the pavment, refusing to move from my spot. "Just go…" said Zero, looking down at the ground. "…Fine!" I said getting up "If that's how you want it! But if you get killed it is NOT my fuilt!" I said, sticking out my tougne "Come on Logan, lets go" said P-Chan as we walked back to our dorm. "…So how did you find out?" I asked her. "I beat it out of Kain" she said. "You beat Kain up? Awsome, I didn't think it was possible to beat up a vampire" I said. "Its not when his little friends are around" she said lifting up her sleeve to revil several scratches and cuts "Ooooooh, you didn't go into demon form did you? Cause if you did, there is going to be some every, uncatnip food for you tomorrow" I said, she shook her head "No, I didn't, but I had to get out of there anyway… Aido was licking my arm…" ""Haha, Aido licked you!" I laughed, then looked at her arm more closely "W-What are you doing?" she asked me. "Looking to see if he bite you!" I said "Or if you got a hicky!" "I DID NOT GET A HICKY!" she said. "So He bite you!" I said, she didn't say anything, "SO HE DID! HA! I knew it had to be the hicky or the bite!…Wait… YOUR NOT A VAMPIRE NOW ARE YOU!?!" "NO!" she said. "Well… But he bite you" "he isn't a pure blood" "And how do you know this?" "Because Kaname reinsured me when Aido had bite me that he wasn't, apparently his going to be punished for it" "Oooooh I cant wait, wonder what his punishment is… We should go back to the party and find out!" "Maybe later, am tired" "Awwwwwwww but I want to go now!" "Fine, fine…. I forgot my manage there anyway" "Haha you forgot your mamaga!" I said as we walked back, we walked, I felt everyone glaring at us, I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything, I heard the sound of a 'wooooooooooooooooooooosh' towards P-Chan's back, her arms went behind her back and caught something, but she didn't notice as we kept walking. "Were here to see what Aido's punishment is for biting P-Chan! Because I want to laugh at him!" I said to Kaname, he was looking at P-Chan, she glared at him, she was in a bad mood "What are you starring at" she growled at him. "Hello, anyone home" I asked, waving a hand infornt of his face. "…. I think you should give the daggers back P-Chan" he said to P-Chan, she looked at him boredly "What daggers?" "The ones behind your back silly" I said, she blinked brining the daggers she had caught form behind her back, it was a refexs she had gained during the Dark Tornement, even thought her concuses didn't know that she was in danger her subconscious did and always did what ever it could to make sure she was safe, even when she didn't realise it, she looked a the daggers bordely "Didn't your parents ever tell you its dangerous to throw sharp daggers at people" she said, throwing them into a tree trunk. "Were here because I forgot my book-" "Ahem" I said, looking at her, she rolled her eyes "And Logan's here because she wants to see what Aido's punishment is" she said boredly. I grined, Kaname nodded, pointing to where P-Chan had thrown the daggers, in front of the tree was Aido, holding a bucket of water in each hand and a bucket on his head, the daggers had just grased over his cheeks from what I could tell. "Haha!" I said to him, he glared at me "Shut up!" he said. P-Chan giggled softly "That's a good way of punishing someone, next time I'll use that on my little bro" she said. "Your nice, throwing daggers at your little bro" I said. "I ment the buckets" "awwwwwwwwwww" I said. She rolled her eyes.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I was happily in class ((LAIR)), humming softly, P-Chan was admornally quiet today but I didn't say anything, then the Headmaster poped in, throwing confedde over P-Chan's head and blowing a noise maker, everyone in the class stared at him. "Ummmmmmmm Headmaster, what the hell are you doing?" she asked him, getting a few pieces of confedde out of her hair. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!" he said happily, throwing more confedde. 'Where the hell is he getting all this confedde?!' her and I thought. "Ummm how did you find out it was my birthday?" "A birthday card came in the mail, along with this package" he said holding out a package, the logo on it was… Times Inc…. "HIT THE FLOOR!" me and P-Chan said at the same time, hiding under our desks. Everyone looked at us "Whats with them" "IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU! You'll put DOWN the box and step away SLOWLY!" I yelled at him. He blinked "…Why?" "Time Inc is… my father's company…." said P-Chan. "YOUR DAD HAS A COMPANY?! Why didn't you tell us you were rich?!" "That's not the point here- Wait, am rich?" she asked looked at me "No wonder my dad can aford all those gautars when he blows them up…" I sweat dropped, laughing nervously, sometimes she was just clueless. "…It hasn't blown up yet…" "Maybe because we havent opened it yet" P-Chan looked at the package, she slowly brough her hand out and tapped it, then hide back under the desk. Nothing "… This is the longest something of my father has made with out exploding…." she said. "There's only one salution!" "Your father got better?" said Yuki, P-Chan and I looked at her "Pffft, yeah right" we said, we shot up "Demetri tapered with it!" we said at the same time. "Time to open it!" I said grabbing it, P-Chan grabed it from me "Its adress to me!" "Awwwwwwww, but I like opening up the wrapping papers!" "Don't care" she said opening it up, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she brought out what looked like a super bouncy ball. She blinked brining it out "Why is my father sending me a super boncy ball in the industry package and stamp?" "Maybe he diside to stop blowing things up? Scene we all know his really bad at inveting things, that don't blow up…" I said, she looked at it, it was a silver ball, she bounced it on the floor and suddenly Demetri appeared in front of her "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" P-Chan and I yelled, hiding under the desk. "… What the hell are you guys doing?" he said. "AHHHH ITS TALKING!" I took my pencles and started stabbing Demetri "AHH! DIE DIE DIE! WHY ARENT YOU DIENG!?!" "Am a hologram you idiot" "NO! Anything made of a hologram from her father will explode! HIDE!" I hide back under the desk. "…I tampered with it you idiots, now come out from under the desk!" "But I don't wanna" I said to him. "Gezze you guys are idiots" he said, P-Chan peeked out from under the desk, all the girls in the class where having little heart eyes at Demetri "…DUDE! Awsome new hair cut!" Demetri use to have long black hair, but now it was chopped of in different area's making it look more gothic, he still had some long hair in the back, but the ends where dyed blonde "Its not new…" "You sure?" I asked poping out "I looks new" "I got it on the day you guys left…. WHICH YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME ABOUT!!!" "Hehehehe, awwww come on, you know you love us!" I said. He rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, sure, what school are you at?!" he growled. "Am not TELLING, P-Chan don't you dare tell!" I said giving her an evil look. "Were at Cross Acadmery and I demad to know what the hell is this!" said Yuki, pointing to the hologram. "AHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!" I said, I was waiting for him to say 'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT' but he didn't, he was looking at us, with what looked like a worry, cold expression "…Cross Acadmey… As in Japan's Cross Acamdemy" "Well, I don't know of any other Cross Acadmerys, do you Logan?" "Nope" I said to P-Chan. He got a thinking look on his face "….." "Whats with the hologram Demetri?" P-Chan asked. "Oh, the band wanted to run a song by you, you know, scince its your birthday and stuff" I looked at Yuki "Havent you ever seen a hologram before?" she shook her head "No… Much less a holoframe that looks like this person" I sweat dropped "Its pronounced 'hologram'" "Sure Demtri, what song is it, we were just about to go into caulter class anyway" said P-Chan, Demetri smirk "Alright, but remember, you said yes" she blinked as Demetri disappeared into the bouncy ball "…What did he mean by that?!" Suddenly the bouncy ball hologram made a projection on the white wall, and there we saw P-Chan and myself _"Am not saying it!" she said to the camera, their were sutilitled in Japanese "Awwwwww, come on P-Chan, please?!" asked Brandans voice "We need it for Youtube!" "No! Your not making me nor Logan say it!" "I'll say it" I said to her. "LOGAN!" "What, its no big deal P-Chan" She groaned "…If I say it, will you guys leave me alone?!" "YEP!" said Kyle's voice. She sighed "Fine" she opened her mouth "WAIT!… You've got to do the hair thing!" "What?!" "Just do it and well stop bugging you!" said Justin's voice, she groaned along with myself "FINE!" we said. We walked away from them, flipping our hair, turning to the camera smiling sexy like "This is a Sexy Production, Nya!" we said winking. It then showed the two of us with the 'Sexy Produtction' Logo on. _

All the fan boys got heart in their eyes at it, P-Chan smacked her forehead "….They had to put that at the beginning!" she growled, it was a picture of her with her hair down so she looked really different, and I looked way cooler in it because I wasn't wearing any dumb uniform.

_The projection then showed the guys walking throught the school, it had been a shot I had taken for a Youtube intro, It showed them walking past P-Chan, she was talking with her friend Kathryn, laughing about something as the music started to play. It showed Demetri looking at her smiling. Then them playing in their sound studio_

'_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet!'_

'_Hey Ive been watching you, every little thing you do'_

_(It showed a clip of P-Chan in her dance class)_

'_Every time I see you dance, in my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast'_

'_Ive tried to paint you twice, _

_((Show's a clip of her rolling her eyes, smiling))_

_But I see you roll your eyes, wish I could make it real but your lips are seal, but no big deal'_

'_Because I know you really want me (Yeah) ((It showed a picture of LIPS members)) I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah) So why you trying to do without me, when you got me, when you want me?!_

_Hey Juliet, I think ((It showed a picture of P-Chan wearing her gothic maid outfit for Halloween)) Your fine, you really blow my mind, maybe someday, you and me can run away, I just want you to know, I want you be your Romeo, Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet!' _

_((It shows a picture on of Demetri knees dramatically)) 'Girl you got me on my knee's. begging please, begging please, got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Who yeah, what you doing to me', too far to turn around, so I'm gonna stand my ground-_

Paulina was beep red by now "NO! TURN IT OFF!!" she yelled, putting her hands over the ball thingy "DEMETRI! YOU SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THE PICTURE OF YOU IN YOU BUNNY PAJAMAIS!" she yelled, I laughed "Bunny pj's" Demetri appeared "FIRST OF ALL! I was FIVE years old and my mother made me!" "Suuuuure" said I. "And secondly, you ASKED to see it" he said, smirking that all famous smirk of his. P-Chan growled "Well gezzes, thanks a lot for embarrsing me in front of the ENTIRE CLASS!" All of a sudden I saw the other guys from the band there "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT CROSS ACADMEY?!" they all yelled, there was Kevin and Justin, and Kyle and Demetri's brother Brandan. "HEY GUYS-Oh their mad" I said, I hid back behind the desk. "Ummm Sorry, P-Chan and Logan cant come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep and they get back to you as soon as they can! Beep!" said P-Chan, hiding behind the desk as well. "P-CHAN! LOGAN!" they all yelled. I blinked "…Wait…. Why are you guys so consired?" I asked, peeking out from behind the desk. They all shot back "Ummm………Tell them Demetri!" said Justin. "Why do I have to tell them? Why cant Brandan?! His always able to sweet talk Logan!" "HEY! I resent that!" I said to them "Plus, P-Chan asked the question" "No I didn't" she said to me. "Yes you did, what are you talking about" I said, smiling innocently, Kevin snapped his fingers "Were worried because that guy that beat you up badly is in japan!" he said, the band stared at him, as if parying that he did not say what they he just said, 'Oh no' I thought, looking at P-Chan, her face went deathly pale, as her hand went over her shoulder to touch the base of her neck, where her healed scar was… The bell rang and everyone slowly got up, starring at P-Chan. "YOU IDOIT!" yelled Demetri, slapping Kevin upside the head, he was always the most protective of P-Chan. "P-Chan! P-Chan! Say something!" he said into the hologram "..Your favorute food is in the café!" I said, even thought I couldn't remember what her favorute food was. That didn't seem to work "…Aido is about to glomp you" "GET AWAY FROM ME PREV!" she yelled, kicking behind her to only kick… me. "…………………….ow" I said to her, she blinked, Demetri looked mad "…WHO is AIDO?!" he growled. "You love us! Lets go P-Chan" I said to her, running away, with her. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" they yelled. "Lets never go back into that classroom again" I said to her, she nodded, still kind of pale. "…Come on P-Chan, say something!" "…Something" she muttered. "Oooh NICE, pure genus" I said to her, Yuki came up "Are you alright P-Chan?" she asked, P-Chan nodded "Its nothing Yuki" she said. "P-Chan, you have a guuuuesst!" sang the Headmaster. "No, not again!" she said, smacking her forehead. The Headmaster looked at her "Is there a problem with having a guest?" he asked, I nodded "P-Chan isn't in the mood for guest right now…" "Koneko-Chaaaaaan" we heard a voice say. P-Chan and I blinked "Koneko-Chan?" we said, I got a thinking look on my face "Why does that sound familiar?" Suddenly someone, wrapped their arms around P-Chan's shoulders and kissed her cheek "Hello Koneko-Chan!" a boy said, he had wild black hair with a baseball cap on top and… yellow eyes? P-Chan growled "Get…OFF!" she yelled flipping the guy, making him go flying down the hall, only he didn't land on his back, he landed on his FEET! P-Chan and I were wide eyed "HEY! Is that anyway to treat you Neko Sempai?!" the dude yelled at P-Chan. She blinked "Neko…. Sempai….?" "WAIT!" I said pointing a finger at him "THAT'S THE GUY THAT GROPPED YOU DURRING THE TORNEMENT!" I said. P-Chan gasped "Daichi Nekomaru?!" "WHO ELSE LANDS ON THEIR FEET?!" he yelled at her, P-Chan got a little anger mark on her head "DON'T YELL AT ME YOU NO GOOD CAT SCRATCHER!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CAT SCRATCHER, YOU BOOBLESS TOOTH PICK!" "OOOH ITS ON! COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOU PREVERT!" "Oooh, Well I don't know if we should do the do in public, but alright!" he said smirking as P-Chan turned bright red "YOU STINKEN PREV!" she yelled chasing after him "COME BACK HERE!" Well… At lest she had the color back in her face!

*Paulina's POV*

I growled as I chased Daichi, he was a neko demon that I had faced agenst in the Dark Tournement during the summer.. He had gropped me the sticken prev, but we were friends…. Alright, Frienmies! "HAHA! Still as SLOW as ever Koneko!" he yelled jumping up at the wall that spreated the Moon Dorm from the road "THAT'S BECAUSE AM IN MY HUMAN FOURM YOU DUMB ASS! NOW COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Diachi wasn't listening to me, he was looking at the moon dorm with an odd look on his face "HEEEELLOOOO?! Are you even LISTENING to me?!" I yelled at him, he didn't respond, I growled, taking off my shoe, throwing it at him, hitting him in the head "HEY! Am talking to you" He slowly turned around, glaring at me, I gulped "Ummm…." he suddenly charged towards me with a kunai knife 'SNAP, if I get cut the Night Class with go A-wall' I thought dodjing "Daichi, take it easy it was only a joke!" I said to him. "What's with this dorm?" he asked looking at it, I blinked "That's the Moon Dorm, its for the Night Class" I tolded him, he looked at it longer, then suddenly gave a lazy wave to it 'His waving to the building-OH MY GOD IS THAT KANAME AT THE WINDOW?!' I thought starring wide eye, I grabbed Daichi by the hand and bolted away "COME ON YOU STINKEN PREVERT!" I yelled at him as we ran away 'Please oh god tell me he didn't hear any of that' 'Yep, he heard every single word' I heard Logan's voice in my head, I groaned 'GREAT… Now Kaname knows am not fully human….' 'Well acculy… He still thinks you well…. He doesn't know exactly what you are!' she thought, I groaned, great, I was stuck with a prevert for who knows HOW long and Kaname knew a protion of my secert…

*LATER, AT DUSK*  
"DAICHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled, I was left with Yuki and Logan to fend off Fan-girls, scince Zero was nowhere to be found, I looked up and saw Daichi on the wall, yet again, it looked like he was talking to the Night Class on the other side, I growled "DAICHI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him, pointing to the ground in front of me, he looked and smiled waving "Hello Koneko-Chan!" "DON'T YOU 'Hello Koneko-Chan' ME! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND SMACK YOU!" "ooooooooh I LOVE it when you talk dirty!" he yelled, I growled, throwing my shoe at him… He ducked "That wont work twice Koneko-Chan!" he said, Logan jumped up on the wall and throw him down "GET DOWN THERE ALRIGHT!" she yelled, unforuntly… He landed on me…. My face was bright red, Logan laughed "Sorry P-Chan, you love me!" she yelled, trying to get out of trouble. I growled "Oooooh, I like this possion!" said Daichi, I growled, getting up and throwing Daichi at the door "GET AWAY FROM ME PREVERT!" the doors where opening so he went RIGTH through, over the Night Classes heads "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he yelled. Logan looked at me "Wow P-Chan, I havent seen you throw that hard scene, scene, the Dark Tournmenet!" she said to me, still on the wall "For a GOOD reason!" I said to her, the Night Class looked at Daichi, then me, I was growling, I saw that Aido was holding me shoe, I hopped over "Gimme my shoe!" I said to him. "So, this is your shoe… WHY DID YOU THROW IT AT ME KAWII-CHAN?!" "I wasn't aiming for you! I was aiming for HIM!" I said pointing at Daichi as he dusted himself off "Yes she was" "Wait-…. You mean, you where talking with Kawii-Chan just now?" asked Aido. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" he asked blinking. Logan jumped down in front of Aido as I grabbed my shoe back "My shoe" I said to him. "Am tired of sitting on the wall…" said Logan, Kaname looked at Daichi "Why are you here?" he asked calmly "I highly dought that you are a student here…" "Me? A student here? Hahaha, with those ugly uniforms, yeah right!" "HEY! I resent that! Black is a bauetful color!" said Logan. "It is not a color it is a shade" I said to her, "Oh you wanna bring it on?!" Logan said to me, standing in a fighting stance, I also went into a fighting stance, now ignoring the fan girls for they were going gaga over Daichi and his wildness as he talked with Kaname "You havent awser my question, why are you here?" "Me? Well that's easy!" he suddenly appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, licking my cheek "I came to see Koneko-Chaaan! It is her birthday you know" I shuttered "DAICHI! What have I told you about licking me!" I growled at him "Only a kiss on the cheek and THAT'S IT!" Aido was now steaming, with a dark aura around him, Logan leaned over to me "You do realise that your trying to make Aido mad on purpose right?" she asked me, I blinked "Wha?" "And don't lie, because I can read your mind remember!" "leave… Kawii-Chan… Alone" hissed Aido, I shot back slightly, he was REALLY scary right now. Daichi blinked, looking down at me "Kawii-Chan?" "DON'T ASK!" I snapped at him. "But there's nothing Kawii about her, she's the opposite" Daichi said, I slapped my forehead as Aido started to steam more, 'Oh god, his going to say…' "She's SMEXY!"said Daichi, Logan smiled "I knew he was going to say that" she was in a tree. "HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Yuki yelled. "I jumped?" said Logan, Aido was now glaring at Daichi with full force, Kain sighed, smacking his forehead 'Troublesome…' he muttered. "Hehe, he sounds like Shikamaru!" Logan said, giggling. I sighed, grabbing Daichi's arm, flipping him to the ground, pinning him "Alright, just tell me what you want Daichi and LEAVE!" I growled at him. "Gezzes Koneko-Chan, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" he said smirking, I growled, then suddenly was on the ground, with him pinning me "Still as slow as ever" he said, now sitting on my stomach. I growled, along with Aido "P-Chan, how did you not see that coming?! I saw that from a Kilomater away!" said Logan. Daichi smirked, leaning his face so it was only a few inches away from mine "You know what I want?… A rematch" my eye twitched "Let me get this straight… You have been throwing prevert comments, following me all day, embrassing me in front of the night class…ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT A REMATCH?!" I yelled at him. "Yep, that about sums it up" he said nodding, I growled, I was pissed now, I kicked him. "Your SOOO dead!" I yelled at him, putting on a glove my dad had made me, my nagenata from the tournament was still in need of repair so this was a subsatute, it could control the four elements as well. "HEY P-Chan! You want to borrow some of my powers?!" Logan asked, there was the sound of a loud, high pitched whistle, we looked at Yuki "Fighting on school grounds is prohibited!" "Fine then, well go on the school roof!" said Logan. "ANYWHERE ON AT THE SCHOOL!" "Tencily thought, that's not school ground!" said Logan. The Headmaster appeared "THIS IS A WOUNDERFUL IDEA!" he said, Logan, Yuki, Daichi and I stared at him "It is?" "Oooook things are getting crazy out here, am leaving!" Logan said, she turned around "By the way, isn't it like, 5 minutes past class time?" the Night Class nodded, walking towards the school building. I stared at the headmaster "You aren't serous?! I cant fight Daichi on school grounds!" I said to him. "Well….. You could go outside the gate just this once! Oh and the Night Class can watch!" "WHAT?!" I said to him "Are you INSANE?! There's going to be blood, and cats, and more blood!" "Cats?" he asked. "DON'T ASK!" I said. "Can you refrain from blood shed?" "Please, that's like asking a fish to not swim! And we ALL know how that turns out! Me and Daichi are experts with hidden weapons! As IN blood shed!" "Well……. I guess the Night Class with JUST have to behave themselves!" "Excuse me! I have a question!" said Logan "Yeah, just to point out, their vampires, Bloods kind of like necessary, but you know, its like, shown and I DON'T THINK THEY CAN RESIT THAT! Esspecly P-Chan's blood, apparently it taste cuit good according to Aido" The fan girls where glaring at Logan for calling them 'Vampires' …. Idiots. "Headmaster, this is a REALLY bad idea!" I said to him "And besides…. There's no place TO do a match!" I said to him. "Just outside the gate, I know this spot by a river that would be PERFECT!" I sighed, I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but… It was a good thing Dad convinced me to bring some weapons with me…

**Chapter 4**

**Tainted With Blood**

I sighed, I was with Logan in our dorm room "Logan…." "Oui?" "Ummm, do you know where my….." I sighed "Mouse battle outfit is?" I asked. "Your not going to wear it, are you? Its SO unstylish!" I sighed "Well then, what do YOU sudjest I use?!" "The Naruto outfit!" she said nodding, I did an anime fall "…You mean the one that's too small for me?" "Its not that small….." "Logan, its to tight on me, I cant breath in it!" "Not when I made the adjustments…." "WHAT ADJUSTMENTS?!" "Nothing! Never mind, you never heard me say ANYTHING! But wear the Naruto outfit" I sighed "But I wanted to use the arrow wrist thing!" "P-Chan, trust me, you can still use ALL your weapons!" I sighed "… Can I AT LEST wear the shirt?! Maybe he wont grop me in it this time!" "Your right… You have nothing TO grope!" said Logan, I growled at her "Ill have you know I grew ONE size up scene the tournament!" I said to her. "And I've grown 5" "SHUT UP!" I said, I sighed "… Why does the Headmaster want me to fight Daichi anyway? Much less with the Night Class there!" "There not going to be there!" said Logan. "Then explain why Raku is making bets that am going to lose!" "What really! When did this happen! Man ive got to make a bet… Opps…. You didn't hear that!" said Logan. I glared at her "It had better be a bet that I will win" I said to her. "Suuuuuuuuuuuure, if you can believe that" she said patting my shoulder, I growled "I am confadent I will win! I defeated Daichi during the Dark Tournement" "Yeah…. About that….. You see I have to tell you this little secert that I forgot to tell you but I guess I should tell you know….. So…… I accednly lent my powers to you during the match" "ACCEDENTLY?! How is their anything ACCEDLY about that!" I said. I sighed 'Am gonna lose……' "Don't worry… Lose in a very fanshion way, and no one will notice! Beside, the match isn't untill tomorrow night!" said Logan to me, I sighed "Yeah… You get some sleep, I have Night potrol with Yuki, scene Zero cant be found, night" I said walking out. "Nighty Night! See you in the morning!" she said happily as I closed the door.

*Logans POV*

Once P-Chan had gone out the door, I quickly took off my bath rob to revil my uniform and jumped out the window, sneaking into the school "…. Now where is that pirate!" I said looking around. "Looking for me" I heard a gruff voice say behind me, I looked and saw the pirate "AHHH! Its Jake Sparrow!" I rolled up his sleeve "Where's your tattoo?" I rolled his eyes "So, your one of the potrolers am guessing?" he asked. "HU! How did you know that!" I said "Only I can read minds, no body else!" "You have a badge you idiot" "What where..Oh" I said "I guess that makes scene….. Where is Zero!" I demanded to him "Tell me right now! Or Ill read your mind and make it all mind confulzed!" I said to him. He rolled his eyes "That's none of your bussness" "I MAKE it my busseness" I growled at him "Now, tell me where Zero is!" I yelled stomping up and down. "… Your acting like a child, I have a lecure to do…" "Well tell me where Zero is and you can go to your leachur!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "How about I go to my leacher and when I get back, your not here" "How about no!! Oh wait, I have something even better! I follow you! Untill you tell me where Zero is!" I said following him, he rolled his eyes "STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME! Its rude and its making me sad!" I said to him. He sighed "Just leave already, you onistly want to be in a class room full of vampires?" he asked me. "I see them every day at the gates, I think I can handle a classroom" I said. He sighed "… His in corent….." he stated opening a door "In the Headmasters cambers" "YAY! My idea worked! Your awesome Jake Sparrow dude!" I said hugging him. He glared down at me "Let go" "BYE BYE!" I yelled running away. I ran to the Headmasters office "Ok… Headmasters cambers, headmasters cambers… wheres the headmaster cambers?" I said a big sign with 'Headmasters Cambers, THATA WAY! ུ' "… That works" I said walking up, I rammbed my fist on the door "ZERO! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" I yelled at him. I heard him groan and say "Go away….." "NO I will not! Come out come out come out!" I said to him "I shant leave this spot!" "GO AWAY" "Fine then, Ill come in!" I said, putting my foot on the door and pulling on the door handle, pulling hard. "WHY WONT IT OPEN! Wait, my foots on the door" I put my foot on the door FRAM and started to pull, I heard a click and the door opened… I had been pulling the wrong way…. "…What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" "What part of 'You worried me all down and this is what you put me through' don't you understand" "You didn't say that" "YES I DID! It was in my head!" I said, blushing a thousand shades of red. He sighed, opening the door a little more "Logan, just leave already…" I pushed the door open "You cant make me, come on!" I said pulling him towards the bathroom. "W…What are you doing?!" he said as I took off my jacket "Am going to give you my blood, duh!" I said him, turning on the shower "The shower is so that no one will smell the blood, come on, don't be shy!" I said to him bluntly, he stared at me "If you think THIS is bad, your messed, P-Chan once changed clothes right in front of a boy before" I said, pulling him in. He sighed as I shoved him agenst the wall "Zero, you cant digest Blood tablets, so blood is the only opinion… I don't mind really…" I said softly, he starred at me, slowly leaning down towards my neck, licking it, before sinking his fangs into my skin. I winced 'Owie, that hurts!' I thought to myself as he drank my blood, he pulled away after awhile, looking away from me, in shame. "Zero… Lets keep this between us, I don't want people thinking were a couple or anything" I said sternly. I saw his lips twitch slightly, I gasped "WAS THAT A SMILE!" I said to him, he frowned "No" "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" "What part of 'NO' don't you understand woman!" "The 'N' and the 'O'" I said laughing, he seemed to forget for a second, that he in fact drank my blood.

I slowly walked into the dorm room, looking around "… Good, P-Chan isn't here…" I said flicking on the lights, only to see her NOT in her bed, but the bean bag chair "Logan, where have you been!" she said. "Talking too……… Cat ears dude?" "His been following me all night!" "I know… Am tired, nighty night" "… What is that on your neck?" "Alright, alright, I amited, I transformed myself into my demon fourm and went for a run and I cut my self on a tree and it hurts!" I said, I was a MUCH better liar then she was. Of course she couldn't tell…. She sighed "Go to sleep" she said. "YES MUM!" I said, she glared at me.

*The Next Day*

*Nightfall*

I was standing with the Night Class, I was the hazard control! Zero and Yuki wenrt there, so, it was just me and the Headmaster, not that he was any help, he was wearing a hat with crazy straws on it, a jeursy and flags, all for P-Chan….. He seemed to be the only cheering section she had… And he made up for it, well…. Aido and Ichijo were holding little flags, but I wouldn't count them…. "GO P-CHAN!" "SHE ISN"T HERE YET!" I yelled at him for the hunderth time. "When is she going to be here?" asked Aido and Ichijo at the same time. "I don't know, she said something about four natures thingys and medating!" I said, I saw Ruka dragging P-Chan by the back of her collar, she was wearing a trench coat. She was also in lotus stand, or lotus sit. "I found her" Ruka said bordly. "…Why isn't she responding?" "Its called medation!" P-Chan growled. "Now Put me down! How am I spouse to coraspon with nature when your dragging me around!" she said. "Well P-Chan go in your little bubble and you'll be alright…" "AND YOU! I have a bone to pick with you!" she growled. "AH you ARE wearing the Naruto costume under there!" I said nodding my head knowingly. "You mean what's LEFT of my Naruto costume!" she growled at me, baring her teeth. "What you mean, I worked HARD on it, putting the finishing touches on it!" I said to her, she groaned "You mean shreading it to PIECES and you hide my other battle outfites so am stuck with THIS one" she said. "Oh stop being a baby, its Kawii, hence the name 'Kawii-Chan'" I said to her, she growled, standing up, undoing the trench coat "Is THIS Kawii to you?!" she was wearing a halter type blue top and underwear style shorts with a green belt around it, she also wore some mesh leggings and a mesh arm thing "…." the Night class just stared at her "Oh come on P-Chan, you've worn stuff worse then this" I said to her. "Name ONE time I've worn something WORSE then THIS!" "That icky fairy costume during Lets Dance on in the ninth grade!" I said to her, she sulked "Right…" Daichi was stretching by the river, unfazed by P-Chan's costume, not that it showed anything with is probably why. "Are we gonna start this thing any time soon?" he asked us, I nodded "Yeah" I walked up "Scince P-Chan anut isn't here, I am taking the role of Anouncer!" I said "Hehe, Go me!" P-Chan sighed, dropping the trench coat, walking up, putting on a pair of leather biker gloves, they had the Time Inc symbol on them "HIT THE FLOOR!" I yelled, hiding behind the Headmaster. "…… Logan, my mom made these" "Oh… Ok" I said walking out as they both went into a fighting stance "This is gonna be a simple match, first one down for ten counts loses, or the person with the most scratched and/or bruses by sun rise" I said to them, P-Chan put on a pair of her blue ballet flats, nodding, the Headmaster handed me a piece of paper "Also! Night Class, you have to do a 5000 word report on the difference between fighting styles, so take notes!" Aido groaned, hitting his head on a tree. I laughed nervously "Ummm…… headmasters words, not mine!" I said, I saw P-Chan taking a fighting stance "Alrighty! I want a CLEAN match! And the rules are, there are NO rules! Ready, Steady, GO!" I yelled running away to where everyone else was, I waited for a big boom… It didn't come. I blinked, looking, they were starrign each other down, an intense arua around both of them. "…That's interesting…." I said "It hasn't happened before…." Aido looked at me "Why is that guy wearing cat ears and a tail?" "Oh his not wearing it, those are real" I said to him, he looked at me strangly "Say what?" "Oh… Nothing!" I said

*Paulina's POV*

I took a deep breath, before I charged at Daichi full speed, going to punch him, he caught it "You cant win if you stay in your human form, you know that" he said to me. "I don't have any other choice, I cant have the Night Class find out am a demon!" I hissed at him. "Your not acting a lot like you did before, your not acting like your self" he said, giving me a round house kick, I grabbed his leg just in time "Whats going on?" "I'll explain later, and I am not going to change into my demon form!" I said, giving him an upper cut kick to the face, making me back off slightly, he licked his lips "… I guess I'll have to make you change then" he said, suddenly disappearing, 'Uh that's not good…' I thought, I suddenly saw Daich right under my as he kicked me upward to the jaw. I winced as I fell back, holding my jaw, rubbing it gently. "There is no way in hell you can beat me in human form and…" he appeared behind me, kicking me in the back, making me ram into a tree, leaving an indent. I groaned as I fell to the ground "…Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" said The Headmaster, "You say that NOW?!" yelled Logan "Come on P-Chan! Kick his butt!!!" Logan yelled at me. "I don't think she is going to get up" said Ruka. "Wait for it…" said Logan, the Night Class saw me slowly getting up, my back to them as I wipe some blood from my lip, I slowly turned with a deadly look on my face, my eyes yellow and shaped like cats "…Is that the best you got?" I asked, licking the blood off my hand. "P…P-Chan?" said Yuki walking up. "Oh, Yuki! Just in time!" Logan said to her "P-Chan is about to go demon on Daichi!" "Go….. Demon?" asked Aido. "Yes demon, you know, hell's gaurds?" they felt a demonic prussuer coming from me as I charged at Daichi, kicking him in the gut "Who's the faster one NOW?!" I yelled at him. "P-Chan is! P-Chan is! GO P-CHAN!" yelled the Headmaster. "What are you a child?!" Logan yelled at him. I started to rapidly punch and kick Daichi 'This is far to easy… why does it feel like am forgetting something….' I suddenly saw a ball of lighting appear in Daichi's hand 'OH SHIT! He controls lighting!' I thought as he throw it at me, I went BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, and shot right back into the night class, ramming into Aido. "Kawii-Chan?!" he said, he felt my pulse, I had none. "NO! MY KAWII-CHAN IS DEAD!" "OH AIDO WOULD YOU BACK OFF!" yelled Logan, the Night Class was looking at me "Will you all stop yelling!" I snapped at them, opening my eyes, they're eyes where the size of dinner plates, Aido felt my pulse again "…. YOUR STILL DEAD! How are you talking?!" "P-Chan, theres still a match here, are you going ot finish it or do I have to?" asked Logan. "STAY OUT OF MY FIGHTS!" I yelled at her, charging at Daichi before jumping into the air "Your not that ONLY one that control's an element!" I yelled at him as I raied my hands up in the air, large bolders appeared and crashed on top of him. He slowly got up, smirking "This is going to be fun…"

*30 minutes later*

Daichi and I where on the ground, panting. "…..Who wins?" asked the Headmaster. "P-Chan does, cause I said so" Logan said to them "ANd am the reffer and I can do what ever I want" Daichi groaned "This is what I get for having a reff that's on YOUR side Koneko-Chan" "Ahhh shut up" "P-Chan how come you wernt this tired when you fought hi first, oh wiat…. Never mind!" I growled, she had lent me her powers during the Dark Tournement, well some anyways. I closed my eyes, when I felt a cold hand on my neck again, I opened my eyes to see Kaname "… Can I help you Kaname-kun?" I asked him. "…You have no pulse…" he said. "Yeah, your point? I know that already" I stated. "Ok P-Chan, time to go the wonderful nurses office of Cross Acadmey!" said Logan, pulling me up, I groaned "… I think I broke my tail!" "Tail?" asked the Night Class, they looked to see a tail swishing behind me. "Oooooooh yeah, did I menchin she's a cat demon?" asked Logan. "Am going to pass out now" I said. "You do that!" said Logan, as I passed out.

**Chapter 5**

**The School Dance~!**

I groaned as I walked to the ballroom, holding a box full of junk "Why do WE have to decorate, coiffure and do all this junk for some dumb dance?" I asked. "Because we got the lowest marks out of all the classes" said Zero boardly, I groaned "Its unfair thought! We're gaurdians! Cant they cut us some slask?!" "I don't think so P-Chan" Logan said yawning. I sighed "This sucks" "It sucks for you, am the one that got the lostest mark out of the whole class!" Logan said "That means am esspeachly dumb!" I rolled my eyes as I put up some streemers. "So whats the big deal about this dance anyways?" I asked. "Your spose to become friends with the Night Class, I don't know, something about happyness" said Logan yawning again. I sighed "I don't want to be friends with the Night Class, I see enough of them as it is!" "Why is it because AIDO" said Logan smirking, I rolled my eyes "Besides, I don't want to go to this dumb dance…" "Whats wrong P-Chan? You cant dance?" asked Yuki. Logan burst out laughing "P-Chan not being able to dance, that's funny Yuki!" she said, I chuckled as well "No, its not that I cant dance, I don't like THESE kind of dances" "What do you mean?" asked Yuki "You see, back at our old school, were in what its called, ummm P-Chan?" "Dance troup" "Yeah, that thing! And we don't have to wear frelly dresses! And they defiantly don't have to be pink!" "Why do they have to be pink?" asked Yuki. "I don't know, someone said that!" said Logan. "Is that new scary girl going to be at the dance?" I asked Yuki, I was refering to the new girl in the Night Class, there was something wrong about her, well besides her being a vampire and all… "I think so, both the Night Class and the Day Class are invited" she said, I groaned "I still don't want to go, no offence but your type of dancing SUCKS!" I said. Logan rolled her eyes "We've got to go P-Chan, were the showfer people!" she said to me, I groaned "I still don't want to go…"

*AT LOGAN AND MY DORM*

"We have NOTHING to wear to this thing!" I said, tossing yet another pair of jeans onto the bed. "How many jeans is that 20? How many did you need P-Chan?" asked Logan, poping out from under the pile. "You know I go through jeans like socks!" "Yeah, but we arent wearing jeans here, ARE WE?!" she said, taking a pair of jeans off her head. "Man you've got a lot of jeans woman… Any scene of the 'just in case' dresses your mom made us bring" she asked. I sighed "No……" "What you do? Take them all out and put jeans in?" "….." "You did, didn't you!" "….." "Come on awser me now! I know its yes!" "… There were shirts to!" "Paulina! That's pathict! Scince theres no other way… Go find me some good materal!" "….Why?" "Because I am going to make my dress, scince you pathetically forgot yours!" she said, I sighed "Well…. Theirs this thing that I was working on back at home" I said brining out a half way finished dress, it had flames licking the top part that was on top of a black fabric "But its no where near done…" "That is nowhere near appropity for this dance" "What? Is it too short?" "Its got FLAMES on it" "Fine, Ill go and see if Yuki has got a spare dress for me, you… Oh use what evers in the room!" "Are you sure…. What EVER is in the room…" she said with an evil smile "I guess…. Just stay away from my MANAGA!" "Oh like you didn't borrow MY manga! I have a picture to prove you did!" I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room to go and find Yuki.

*Logan's POV*

I smirked evily at the pile of jeans on the bed "She did say I could us ANYTHING" I smirked, brining out a pair of sissors. I took a pair and started cutting some of them up.

*Few hours later*

"AHHHHHHH MY JEANS!" P-Chan yelled. "What, you said I could use anything in the room" I said innocently. She groaned "I didn't mean my jeans…." she said, she brough out a bunch of fabric "Where did you get all of that?" I asked her. "Headmasters room, he had it laying around" she stated, brining out her mini sewing mechian. "I have a dress to make now" she said, starting it up "I still don't see why you had to use my jeans, a spray can, and a majority of my thread, to make your dress" she grumbled. "But I had to make it pretty full…" I said to her, she rolled her eyes as she continued on the mechian "Am surprised I made it through the hallway, all the girls are fussing over this dumb dance" she said. "Yay well, their those rich peoples, you know what rich peoples are like, 'OOHH A dance, what should I wear?! Must buy something new!'" I said imitating them badly. P-Chan chuckled, nodding "Yeah, I guess" "Remember the Dark Tournement with all those sponsers and those fancy peoples? The ones that were betting agesnt us? They always dressed fancy shmacy!" I said to her, making her continue to laugh "Yeah, Yeah, I know" she said. I looked over her shoulder "What kind of dress are you making?" "A red one" she said, continuing to sew. "What kind of red one?" "A pretty red one" "What kind of pretty red" "What kind of pretty red dress-" "LOGAN Let me CONSINTRACT!" she said to me, making me giggle "Fine, I'll continue on mine then!"

By the time both of us were finished mine looked like a Japanese styled dress, nothing like it came from jeans, but P-Chans looked like it came from a desginer lable 'When did she get better at sewing then me?' I thought to myself as she looked at it closely "Yep, this will due just fine" she said nodding, we then hearing a soft whimpering outside our door, we looked at one another and then opened the door to see a day class girl holding a tratered dress, she was whimpering softly, her face in the dress "That's one of Kaname's fan girls" P-Chan said to me, I nodded "Hey, whats with the whimpering?" I asked kneeling down in front of her, she looked up, she was wearing a pair of thick round class and her hair was in a tight pony tail, her cheeks where tear stained "M…My dress, the girls ruined it…." she said softly. "Why? Because you said that Kaname would be yours one day?" P-Chan asked, the girl shook her head "No, because I said that the Night Class was great, but they weren't that great…They got mad and ripped and tore at my dress" she said. I looked at P-Chan "…They have non-fan girls in the Day class…." "Weird…." she said, picking the girl up, looking at it "….Its torn up, but we can fix it up" she said, as I picked the girl up. She blinked as we dragged her into our room "W…What are you doing?!" she asked. "Were going to help you out, duh" said P-Chan putting a needle cusion thing around her wrist "Now strip" "W-WHAT?!" asked the girl "you know the word strip right, deffention take off all clothes and put them some place else" P-chan said to her starting to take the girls dress and getting some left over material, "P-chan I think I'll do her hair and make-up since I'm full of koolness in that area" I said to her starting to take my make-up box out from under my bed "Logan?" "yeah' "I thought you didn't ware make-up?" "I don't but I'm good with applying it, not to mention I have a hell of an imagination" I said proudly. I saw her roll her eyes and start sewing the dress, looking very carefully as she did so. I looked at the girl "Do you wear contacts?" I asked her, she nodded slowly "Y…Yes, but I don't wear them often because I don't like people looking at my eyes…" she said, I blinked "Why not?" I asked, slowly taking them off, I saw that she had cat green eyes "….DUDE that is TOTALLY awesome!" I said to her. She blinked "T..They are?" she asked. I nodded "Their REALLY pretty! You shouldn't hide them, you need to show them off!" I said, brining out some gold glitter eyeshadow "Hold still" I said "And close your eyes" I said, she did as I told her "W…Why are you two helping me?" "Because you were crying outside our front door" I said nodding "And it wasn't right for those girls to tear up your dress just because you made an appointion on something" she opened her eyes once again. "Now we are going to make you the Bella of the ball!" "Bella of the ball?" "…..P-Chan, we have a LOT of work to do with this one!" I said to her, she nodded "We have a LONG day ahead of us…."

AT THE DANCE

At the dance, me and P-Chan were still in our uniforms, we wanted to make this Atsuko (Nerdy girl who was crying outside our door) moment. I saw P-Chan looked around as everyone was dancing and stuff, she saw a mic and got an evil smirk on her face. "Uh oh…" I said. She smirked wideder as she ran up and jumped on the stage to the mic "Testing, testing, 123... Is this thing even on?" she said tapping the mic. "P-Chan! It isn't even plugged in!" I called to her, holding up the cord. she blinked "Can you plug it in then?!" she called, I rolled my eyes "Fiiiine" I pluged it in and jumped on the stage. "GOOD EVENING CROSS ACADMEY!!!!" she yelled into the mic, a hold screek could be heard. Everyone looked at the stage "Will all Kaname-Kun fan girls, please step forward!" she said, all the fan girls step forward. "Ok, good, you can follow basic commands, now, raise of hands, how many of you know Atsuko-Chan?" they all raised their hands. "Good, now raise of hands" her sweet smile was lost and replace with a glare "How many of you took part in ripping apart her dress and made her cry?" she asked with a slight growl. None of them raised their hands, but we saw some of them smirking. "Well TOO bad for you because she is-…. Logan, where is she?" "She right outside!" "Well I need her here to prove my point!" "Fine, I'll go get her…Why do I have to do everything" I said walking out, grabbing Atsuko's gloved hand "Come on" "T-This is embrassing!" "Yeah well to bad, we worked hard on it!" I said brining her up to the stage, she was blushing heavly, looking everywhere but at the people "Because she is FINE!" said P-Chan happily "Round of appluse for anyone that agrees with me?!" all the day class guys started clapping along with some of the other fan girls, except the Kaname fan girls who were glaring at us, I heard Aido whistle loudly, I saw P-Chan's eye twitched, but she didn't seem to notice it herself. 'Haha, P-Chan got a CRUSH' I though to myself.

*Paulina's POV*

I sighed as I changed into my dress, putting my hair into a messy stylish bun "Man, why do we have to do this?" I asked Logan as she put her hair into two buns. "Because we got the lowest scores, that's why" she said, I sighed "Well, at lest we'll stand out like Atsuko-Chan" I said smiling as I saw many of the boys from the day class surrounding her, asking her if she wanted any punch or if she wanted to dance. I smiled as me and Logan walked down from the balcony and to the main floor "Alright, make sure none of the Night Class is trying to drink the day class's blood and by Night Class, I mean Aido" I said. "I should be saying that to you P-Chan" said Logan, I looked at her "Huh?" "Oh, never mind" she said, I raised a brow, what was she up to. I walked around "Where are Zero and Yuki?!" "Well they should be here! And I was so looking forward to dancing with Zero!" Logan said sulking, I looked at her "Dancing…. With Zero?" "Yes, exactly what I said!" she said nodding, I shrugged "What ever floats your boat" "Hey, are you making fun of me?!" she asked "Well am not the one with a crush on a VAMPIRE!" she hissed at me. I blinked "A crush… on someone from the night class?" I asked her. "Oh I saw you get jealouse when Aido whistle for Atsuko on the stage… ATMIT IT!" I rolled my eyes "Why would I have a crush on the blonde hair pretty boy?" I asked her. "Well if you said 'girl' it would remind me of someone next to me at the moment…" she said, I blinked "..You think am PRETTY?!" I asked her. "That's not the point!" she said, as I giggled. I felt someone tap my sholder "Care to dance?" "Am sorry" I said turning around "But am no good with ballroom-…Aido" I said looking at the blonde hair vampire that stood before me. "Awww, come on Kawii-Chan!" "No" I said to him "My name is NOT Kawii-Chan! Untill you call me by my REAL name, I will not dance with you!" I said, crossing my arms, turning around. "…..That's unfair Kawii-Chan!" he said, "I don't care!" I said to him. "She did say call her by her real name didn't she, and you called her Kawii-Chan!" said Logan. "But I don't think 'P-Chan' is her real name" "AND WHY NOT?!" I snapped at him. "Your from Canada" "So, what does that have to do with name?! I could have orental grandparents!" "P-Chan, I don't think that's going to work" Logan said, patting my back, I sighed "….I don't dance ballroom" "Pleeeeeease" he asked. "Why not go ask on of your fan girls? They'd be HAPPY to abolish!" I said to him. "But I want to dance with _you_" he said. "Somebodies got a crush on yooou" whisper Logan in my ear. I gave her a slight growl "Shut up" I hissed at her. I suddenly felt Aido grab my hand "Come on Kawii-Cha~an" he said dragging me "HEY! NO! AIDO! THIS IS KIDNAPPING YOU KNOW!" I said to him, "HAVE FUN P-CHAN!!!" yelled Logan, going outside. I growled "TRATOIR!!!" "YOU LOVE ME!" she yelled back. I growled as Aido turned around, going into a waltz possion "Aido, you don't understand, am TERRABLE at ballroom dancing and waltz's!" I hissed at him. He smirked "Then you odviusoly never had a dance partner like me" 'If he means a vampire dance partner, his damn right'

*Logan's POV*

I looked around and saw Yuki running towards me in a fluffly dress "AHHHHH ITS FULL OF LACE AND FLUFFYNESS!" I yelled covering my eyes. Yuki twitched "Shouldn't you be shaporoning the dance?!" "I could say the same to you!" I said back, crossing my arms. "I have an excuse" "Oh really?! And what is that?! Going to the bathroom, that doesn't count!" I said pointing at her. She rolled her eyes "I had to drag Zero here!" she said pointing behind her. I saw Zero, wearing his day class uniform, his normal uniform "….. You have got NO style scene Zero!" I said to him, buttoning up his shirt "And where's your rose?" "My….rose?" "Yes! Dude wears it to dance thingy's and stuff like that, oh I don't know they just do!" I said plucking a rose from a bush and putting it on him "There, now you SOMEWHAT disent!" I said to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards the hall thing. I looked in as Yuki and Zero walked in "…Why is P-Chan dancing with Aido?" asked Yuki. "Because they like each other" I said, jumping on my feet, I looked over, P-Chan seemed to be doing alright for a waltz's dance and seemed to be enjoying herself, I knew this, for she was blushing as red as a cherry! I giggled "Haha, she's a cherry head!" I sang, Zero rolled his eyes "Your childish you know" "Annnnd your point?" I asked him. He sighed, rubbing his temples. The song ended and P-Chan quickly broke away from Aido, giving him a slight bow and ran away as quickly as she could, grabbing me, dragging me outside. "WAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I was dragged "ZERO HELP ME!!! DON'T LET THE CHERRY HEAD TAKE ME AWAY!!!" he ignored me "THAT IS MEAN!" "Logan! Something is searously wrong with me!" said P-Chan. "What? You like a vampire? Told you, am also right, that and it was in your head" "That's the point! I just broke up with Jin! This is practicly off the rebound!" "WHAT! You broke up with Jin?! When? Why am I always the last to know-" "LOGAN! We have been OVETR THIS!" "No we havent, we just went through it now!" I said smartly. She groaned, smacking her forehead "That's not the point!" "Then what's the point?" "The fact that my heart is beating so fast that its gonna burst out of my chest soon maybe!" "Well please don't do it here, because we have vampires here and if your heart burst out of your chest were going to have some problems with the blood inchoation" I said to her, she groaned "But this isn't good! I am a half demon! His a vampire! I live in Canada, he lives in Japan, his a creature of the Night, I the most buetuful blonde creautre of the day!" I put my hands on my hip and tapped my foot "Most beatuful? Are you sure nothings wrong in your head because you fell in love with him?" "I am not in love with him! Its just a silly little crush!" she said to me. "How come your head says other wise?" "STOP READINNG MY MIND!" she snapped at me. "Stop lieing to me and I'll stop reading your mind" I said wisly. She groaned "Am becoming like Nee-San, the minute a guy breaks up with me, I find another one with in a week!" "Wait! Jin broke up with you last week-" "LOGAN!" "Sorry" I said to her "Just calm down, its probably just because he was your dance partner, you always blush when ever you have to dance with someone new!" I said to her. She nodded "I guess your right…." "I am ALWAYS right!…. And that you LOVE him" "LOGAN-" "BACK TO THE DANCE!" I said turning around, going back to the dance hallway. I heard her let put a frustrated breath and punch a piller thing, "……OWIE!!!!" I laughed "That's whatcha get!" I said to her as we walked in. we looked around "Make sure the Nigth Class is behaving and not doing anything bad" said Yuki to use, we nodded "Yes mom" we said. She looked at us "… Am not your mother" "No, but you act like a mother a lot" we said to her as we walked around. We saw that the Night Class was behaving themselves and acting accordingly. We also saw that Atsuko was still blushing as the Day class boy's surrounded her "Hmmm, wait here!" said P-Chan, running off. I blinked, watching as my blonde friend ran off, I saw her stop in front of Ichijo, I blinked, reading her mind as she talked "Ichijo! I have a tiny tininy favour to ask of you" she said, rocking back and forth on her platform shoe's. "What is it P-Chan?" he asked. "You know Atsuko from the Day Class? Could you dance with her, she has a bunch of fan boys around her like hininas" I had to laugh at that because it was true. "Of course P-Chan, but remember, you owe me a favour" he said kindly. I saw Ichijo walk up to Atsuko, offered his hand. She blushed a million shades of red, shackly taking it, and they went off and dance.I looked and saw Aido talking to some girls "So, whats your blood type?" I looked over and saw P-Chan talking with some other people 'Poor P-Chan…. Its time I took action!' I though running up to Aido, yanking his ear "Aido! How could you cheat on P-Chan!" I said to him, dragging him away. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" he said, Kain and Kaname looked over and saw me dragging Aido away "You are being VERY unfaithful!" "Who's being really unfaithful?!" asked P-Chan walking up. "Aido, he was flirting with some day class girls!" I said to her. "And asking for their blood type!" said Aido nodding. I saw her blinked "And I care…. Why?" "Oh come on! I know you care, I know you do, I read it in your mind!" I suddenly saw Zero run off into the woods "….ZERO IS DITCHING HIS DUTY!" I said, P-Chan looked and groaned "Oh.. Lets go get him! And YOU!" she pointed to Aido "If I hear you ask another girl what her blood type is… Am telling Kaname!" Aido went pale "You wouldn't" "Oooooh I would" she said, as we ran after Zero "ZERO! Wait up! These boots aren't made for running!" "These Boots are made for walking!" I said "OOOh song!" "Not now!" snapped P-Chan. "Awwwwwww…." we saw Zero run into the abadion teacher dorms. "…….Why would he come here?…. In the middle of the woods….." "………Maybe his doing the do" P-Chan said. "What…?" "The nasty" "Huh?" "The don't" "The confulzed?!" She sighed, whispering in my ear "….No his not the type to do that…." "His a guy" "Your point?" she groane,d smacking her forehead "Lets just get him and drag him back!" she said walking in the dorm. We walked in and looked around, P-Chan sniffed the air "….I smell Yuki's scent here too…." "Yuki's ditching work too?! What is this?! Ditch Duty Day!" I said waving my arms. "How come we wernt notifed!" "If it ditch duty day as you say…. Why would Yuki do it? She NEVER ditches" said P-Chan looking around. "Well maybe s-s-s-s-she got a change of heart!" I said nodding, P-Chan rolled her eyes walking into a room, only to stop dead "Ummmm……….Yuki……. New girl…. What are you doing?" she asked, I looked over P-Chan's shoulder and the new girl from the Night Class leaning close to Yuki's neck. "Ooooooooooookay maybe it was a bad idea to come here P-Chan…. Maybe we should just leave leave and let Zero and Yuki and…. Crazy girl do what they want!" I said turning around, only to bump into something, I looked up "Hey! Watch where your going- Zero! Hey whats up-" I stopped, looking closely "….There's something strange about you…….. You look……taller! No no, that's not it…it's the eye color!….No no no, that's not it ether….. Oh what is it that seems different about you! What is it!" "The fact that this guy dons't have Zero's scent?!" said P-Chan. "WHAT?! Why are you smelling my Zero?!" I said to her, she blinked "….YOUR Zero?" she asked "What do you mean YOUR Zero?" "I say what I mean! Don't bug me about it am all confulzed!" I said holding my head. 'Zero' suddenly put us both in a head lock, making it very hard for us to breath. "Gah. Ummm Z-Zero! W-We cant bearth!" we said to him in a choaking voice, that's when I noticed it as well… He didn't smell like Zero! Why would he not smell like Zero! He looked like Zero! He had the same weird hair color as Zero and eye color! We could only watch as the girl was about to bite Yuki "S-She's a pureblood!" said P-Chan "If she bite's Yuki, she'll turn into a vampire!" "How do you know she's a pureblood?! How do you know all these things?! How come am always the last to know about these things!" "She smells like Kaname!" "You mean its Kaname is going to bite her right now…COOL! I didn't know that vampire's could turn into other people!" I said, P-Chan smacked her forehead "The scent of a PUREBLOOD you doup" "Am not a doup! Don't call me a doup! You're a doup!" she groaned, then heard the sound of a click. "Thhhhaaaaat doesn't sound good" we said at the same time. We looked and saw Zero holding a gun at the new girls head. We looked from Zero, to the guy who had us in a head lock, back to Zero and then back again and did this several times. "….CONFUZLEMENT!!!" we said. "This makes no scene and my brain is turned into mush!" I said holding my head. "Alright…. If Zero is there….. And his here….. There's only ONE explnsion!" P-Chan said "….Ive gone insane…." "Hey! If your gone insane then that means IVE gone insane! And I am not insane…. Although two Zero's wouldn't be TOO bad…." I said. "HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" "I just said I wans't insane!" I corrected my blonde friend. "I am not Zero" said the guy giving use the head lock, we looked up then back at each other "….Now am REALLY confulzed…." we said. "Maybe their clones….." P-Chan said. "THAT'S IT! They were genetically made in a lab! I like that idea…" I said nodding. "Were twins" "…Or that…" I said. "No I like my idea much better though" pouted P-Chan. They started talking about different stuff, we couldn't really pay attaion for we were not having much air go to our heads thanks to SOMEONE putting us in a headlock.

*Paulina's POV*

I growled, I didn't like the new girl, or the headlock or the new Zero. I wanted out! Only problem was… we had no one to help us… Logan's voice came into my head 'OK! You take low, and I take high! And on the count of three! We PUNCH him! Alright 1,2-' 'WAIT! Is it 1,2 go on three or 1,2,3 go?' ' Ummmmm, 1,2, go on 3, alright, 1,2-' 'Wait! What part of him am I spose to hit?' 'Think lower anatomy!' 'Oh alright!' '1,2-' 'Do I hit him hard or not-' 'P-CHAN! Just hit him hard! Now stop asking so many questions!' 'Fine…' 'NOW 1...2.……………….' Logan waited for a bit 'THREE!' I hit him as HARD as I could in the lower area of the man spieces that hurts like heck when hit hard. Down he went groaning to the ground. I laughed and then lundged at the new girl "STAY AWAY FROM YUKI!" I said, when she suddenly disappears in mid lundge. 'Uh oh…' I thought to myself as I hit the couch, toppling over. "…WHERE SHE GO?!" I saw Zero running out of the room "Look after them!" he said to Yuki. We all blinked "…What now?" we all said.

Chapter 6

A Christmas Escape (Or so we thought…)

I giggled as I put on a pair of my skinny jeans, and my convorts. I smiled as I put on my short hoodie that only went to below my (nearly nothing) chest. "I will go get Yuki!" I called to Logan. "Have fun with that" she called boredly, trying to put all our manga back in the bag "Why isn't this fitting?!" she said, punching the books into the bag. I giggled and ran towards the entrance of the night class, I saw all the day class people there, waving to the night class. I sighed and ran up, jumping over theyre heads! "IN COMING!!!!!" I yelled, doing a prefect landing right infront of Yuki, my blonde hair swaying in the wind because I let it stay down instand of in a ponytail. I smiled widely at Yuki like my old self "HIYA YUKI! LETS GO!" I said excittly, grabbing her wrist and started to walk away "We are going to have SOOO much fun! I will take you to a moive thearder! And I will get you to eat popcorn, and you can have a gaint pretcil and-and….YUKI! LOOK I AM FLYING!" I said excitedly, then noticed that it was just Shiki and Aido. I pouted "…You guys ruined my dream!" I said, crying anime waterfall tears. Shiki blinked "…Aido, is this your younger sister or something?" "No! I don't HAVE a younger sister!...Or do I?" he said thinking it over. I pouted "You guys don't remember meeeeeeeeeeee? LOLO! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!" I said pointing at them "They called my Aido-Sempai's younger sister! How could they?! How do I look ANYTHING like him?!" the day class blinked 'W..Who is she?!' "Paulina, could you calm down already!" said Logan as she walked up in front of the day class wearing baggy jeans with chains on them and a shirt that said 'Lips' our bands name and her hair was spiked. "…Who are you!" asked Aido. "If you can figure out who SHE is you will probably know who I am" she stated boredly. Everyone looked at me "…Put me down!" I said "And I will SHOW YOU!" they shrugged, dropping me on my butt "Ow! My butt! Lolo, there being MEAN again!" "Yes, yes, just hurry up, we have a plane to catch" she said yawning. I pouted "Alright! How about this!" I said, using my hands to put my hair in a pony tail "…." Nothing, I blinked 'Hmmm, maybe…' "How about… IF YOU STINKEN FAN-GIRLS DON'T SHUT UP I WILL BEAT YOU TILL YOUR BLACK AND BLUE AND CANT MOVE FOR A MONTH!" I yelled, then smiled "How about that? Know me now?" Aido, Shiki the fangirls and some of the Night Class people blinked wide eyed and mouthed dropped "….P-CHAN?!" they all yelled,, I giggled "Wow! You practiced it didn't you? Bravo!" I said, clapping my hands. They starred at me then at Logan "…Wait, if you P-Chan, then you must be… Logan?!" "Ding Ding, give them a teddy bear" she stated boredly, yawning. They looked between me and Logan, seeming to do a 'Before' and 'Now' picture between the two of us, there seemed to be no match "…W…What?" they were clearly confused. "Let me explain… P-Chan here or also known as Paulina switched personailtys to see what we would be like and thus we are now revesred back, so I am now at my boredness and P-Chan is back to her normal hyper Aido self..." said Logan. I pouted "Logan! Your being mean again!" I said pouting. Logan rolled her eyes "Don't care, now get Yuki and lets go!" "Where are you three going?" asked Kaname. "We are taking her to Canada!" I said brining up my hands happily "Where we will make her cultured! Did you know she doesn't know who James Bond is?!" "…James who?" asked the Night Class. "OMG YOU GUYS ARE CULTERLY DEPRIVED TOO! THE HOROR!" she said grabbing her head and sinking down into a ball. The Night Class blinked as I dragged Yuki's hand again "And I will interduce you to my friends Demetri Davidson!" I said to them. "You may not see him much thought because he is fairly sensitive to sun light!" I said walking off with Yuki and Logan. I was smiling widely as we got into the taxi "W-Wait a second I need to get my ludguge!" said Yuki. "We got it already" said Logan pointing at the luguged that the taxi driver was putting in the trunk. "H-How did you get into my room?" asked Yuki. Logan and I looked at one another then at Yuki "…We're ninjas…" we stated. Yuki blinked and sweat dropped "O…kay then…" she said softly.

About a 10 hours or so late from Japan, to Vancuvor, to Tronoto, We were FINALLY in Sudbury!

"I…am so…tired…" I said falling to the ground "Don't ever make me go in the plane again please!" I said. Logan rolled her eyes "Suck it up Princess, we have to find your dad or mom or whoever is picking us up…" "Actually its me" said two voices. I blinked and looked, squeeling "DEMETRI! BRANDIN!" I yelled. "Great" said Logan sarcastically. I ran up and glomped then "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I said crying water fall tears. "That makes one of use" muttered Logan. "LOGAN!" yelled Brandin as he glomped Logan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled Logan "GET OFF OF ME!" Demetri sighed as he DESPRELLY tried to pry me off of him. "Are you done?" "Dude! I haven't glomp you or anybody in four months! And you know why?! Its all HER fault!" I yelled, pointing at Logan. "Hey! You're the one who wanted to switch personalities, not me, blame yourself" said Logan. I pouted "I missd glomping, and sugar, and reading manga and laughing-" "Dude, we did that in our room" said Logan. "But I missed messing with peoples heads and-and-and bouncy up and down for no good reason!"Logan groaned "Save me now…" "Come on, come on, lets get going already-….whos that?" asked Brandin. "OMG we forgot about her! How could we! Yuuuuki!" Logan said, hugging her. "I…will not… go on that thing again!" said Yuki. Oh yeah, we discovered that Yuki has a fear of flying today, so… she wants to take a boat back to Japan, but do you know how LONG that would take!... and Logan gets sea sick easily… "Alright! Lets go home! I wanna soak in a nice hot bubble bath with Mr. Squicky!" "Who the hell is Mr. Squicky?"asked Logan. I blinked "Mr. Squicky… My rubber duck! I thought you guys have meet…." "Yeah…. I don't know you, good bye!" said Logan starting to walk away. "Hold it, you got a concret first" said Demeti, grabbing her arm "W-Wait! We cant go! Yuki will be eaten ALIVE at Sub Sec! Look at her!" I said pointing at the still uniformed Yuki. "She's culterly deprived! And… most people will think she is a prep"

*AT THE SCHOOL*

"Much better! I knew you would look cute in a mini skirt!" I said, smiling at the now somewhat gothic punk Yuki. "Of course she would, she wears one all the time" said Logan. "…Shut up!" I said to her as we walked up to our band "SOLIST! IREEN I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I yelled running up and glomping the fraternal twins. Ireen was a shy, short girl with brown hair green eyes and pale skin, where's Solist was a outgoing, blond, tall (because of her plateform boots) and gothic lolita, with pale skin and blue eyes (Me and Logan have a bet going to see if there contact or not), basically, they are NOTHING alike, if it weren't for the fact they have simmalar facial structure and they're last name, you would have never known they were related. "You ready to ROCK?!" I asked them, Solist looked at me "…We are… you aren't" I blinked "…Why?" "Have you noticed what your wearing?" we both looked down, still in our uniform appatnutly. "Not only that, but we need to fix you highlights" I looked at them ".....won't that take a rally long time and I'm really impationt" "WARDROB! MAKE-UP" "AAAAAAAAAH" me and Logan yelled at the same time, trying to run away but, Solist was quick for a girl in plateform boots -.- damn her.

So after about 15 minutes, Logan was our rockin siren singer and I was back to my blound, red and purpel hair. "…w…what did you do to my HAIR?!" I yelled, there was a pink neon highlight right at the back of my head. "…dude she so does not look good now! Why the hell does if have to be pink" said Logan. I starter swiping my hair in an atempt to get the pink out "No….No…NOOOOO!" I yelled. "P-Chan! Would you sit still, we only have like 5 minutes!" yelled Solist. After the five minutes we were in are wordabe.

*Logan's POV*

We all walked on stage, our arms linked with one another with Paulina in the middle, we walked to our desenated places as the crowed went wide in the gym "HEEEEEELLO SUB SEC! ARE YOU READY TO BRING THE HOUSE DOOOOOOOWN?!" the crowed yelled at the top of they're lungs at us. "Alright! Alright! You guys know our quiet-rockin drummer, Ireen!" Ireen did an AWSOME drum solo and everyone screamed. "And you know our Gothic Lolita Base, Solist!" once again they all screamed. "And you know our total awesome, totally hot tom boy P-CHAN!" the guys screamed! "I never get use to this…" I heard P-Chan mutter. "And you all know me! Logan! The main singer! Dun Dun duuuuuun" the crowed went out of control! P-Chan covered her mic with her hand "Maybe we should start playing before the teachers see this get TOO out of control" she said to me. "Yeah… Okay guys were going to begin with 'Take Me Away', Kay?" "Okay!" the band said getting into position. "1.2.1234!" I said as we rocked out to the song!

After our couple of song, it was intermission, P-Chan went on a glomping spree and I sat there and watched with the band. "…How long is she going to be like this?" asked Ireen. "its already been half an hour" said Solist. "She hasn't glomped anyone in 4 months, give her a break guys" I said. "DEMETRI!" Paulina yelled. "Uh oh" said the band as she glomped the lead gautarest of 'The Night Walkers' to the ground, nuzzling into his neck "Demetri~" she sang. He groaned "get off of me P-CHAN" "And this is why most people think that Demetri and P-Kun are a cuopel" said Solist, Yuki blinked "there a cuple?" she asked, looking confused. "Aww your so sheltered and cute!" we all said, hugging her. "Where is Kawii-Chan?!" P-Chan blinked, sitting up ontop of Demetri "Kathryn?! She's here?! Where?! I still haven't glomped her yet!" she said, running around the gym looking around. I looked in the direction where everyone was staring at "…Oh god no" I muttered "WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO SUCK THIS MUCH?!" I said, going into an epic dramatic pose. And of course, my voice was carried throught out the gym. "LOGAN! Where is my Kawii-Chan?!" yelled Idol at me as they walked up. I felt a wush and saw the members of the Night Walkers behind us, glaring at the Night class students.

"This has a band aura around it… can I go home now?!" I asked. "No" said the Night Walkers and night class at the same time. "Oh…o-okay…" I said shrinking. P-Chan walked up "What the hell are you guys doing here?! And where is Paulina's Kawii-Chan?!" Aido looked at her sideways "Your kawii-chan? Stay away from my Kawii-chan! I shall not allow her to date a homo such as yourself" "Kawii-Chan is mine! Get back! WAIT...I may not have figuered out my sxuality yet but I am not a homo!!" P-Chan said, starting to hiss at him. "What are you? A cat?" he asked. "As a matter of fact I am, so… HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' "This is going to be a while" "She is mine Kathryn!" said P-Chan. Aido blinked "…Kathryn? Who's Kathryn?" "My kawii-Chan!" "Oh… I'm looking for P-Chan" p-chan blinked "…Ooooh…She went that way" she said in the direction of the door. "Thanks! ON WARD!" said Aido, trying to run towards the door. Kain caught him by the back of his collar and held him back, the Night Class looking at P-Chan as she start to sweat "Umm…." Kain place Aido in front of P-Chan "Take a closer look, idiot" he statted. Aido leaned close, looking P-Chan straight in the eye. "…you have simuler eyes to P-Chan! But you look cuter!" 'Uh oh…' I thought, placing my hand on my forehead along with the other LIPS members 'he shouldn't have said that…' we all thought as P-Chan twitched "Cuter? WHAT DO YOU MEAN Cuter?! WELL SORRY FOR NOT BEING AS CUTE AS I WAS BEFORE!" "We think your still cute P-chan don't worry" I said, " Logan!" yelled P-Chan. "Yes Yes" I said. Aido blinked, clearly confused, he sniffed the air over her head "…Hey! Everybody! I found P-Chan!... But she smells funny!" "That's because of the puurfume" said Solist, holding up the bottle. "This is P-chan stage look" Solist said to them. They all blinked "…Stage look?" asked Aido. "P-chan is the lead gutarest in our band." Demetri walked up in front of P-Chan, pushing her behind him "…Kaname, long time no see" he stated. "Wow! You know him?" I asked him, as Brandin did the same for me. "Hey! Now I cant see! You two do know your taller then me!" I said, jumping up and down. "Like wise, Demetri, Brandin" said Kaname. "HEY! You do realize were STILL here!" said P-Chan and I together. They kept ingorning us "I have an odd feeling about this and I don't like it" I said, looking at P-Chan, she nodded. "What are you doing here Kaname? Isn't this alittle far for you liking?" asked Brandin coldly. "I came here because a dear friend of mine is here… and Aido wanted to come" he said, pointing to the blonde, who was waving at P-Chan. "I don't know you" she stated to him. "Awwww, but Kawii-Chan!" he said, trying to glomp her, but Demetri got in the way, glaring at him with force that could freeze hell! "Stay. Away. From. Paulina" he stated coldly. "…Wow… you guys know eachother and you really don't like each other!...Is they're something I don't know about? Like an ex-girlfriend or something?" I asked them. Demetri grunted "Its none of your concern" he stated. "It is my concern when your blocking my view from one of my friends-or is it two… or…three? Paulina! How many friends do we have in the Night Class?" "…We have friends in the Night Class?" she asked. "Yeah! There's Kain, and Aido, and Kaname, and Ze… Wait no, Zero's not in the Night Class…." I said thinking it over… "I don't like your choice in friends to much Lolo" said Brandin. "HEY! Only I am allowed to call her LoLo!" said P-Chan. "And besides! If you don't like my choice in friends, why are you one of my friends!?" I said to him as a combat. "Because you didn't have any friends when we became friends" said Brandin. "Oh, that's low! Zero! He's being mean to me!" I said, running up and hugging Zero. Brandin twitched, clearnly annoyed. "Paulina… are you friends with them too?" asked Demetri, looking over his shoulder. P-Chan crossed her arms "I just said I didn't know them" "And yet why is Idiot hugging you?" asked Demetri, glaring. P-Chan looked and saw Aido hugging her "…I do not know how to explain this" she stated. "Oi! Idiot, let her go" "Who's idiot?" "You're the idiot" "I am not an idiot! You're an idiot!" "This coming from an idiot means nothing to me" said Demetri. "I just said I wasn't an idioit!" said Aido. "…LET ME GO BEFORE I THROW YOU ACROSS THE ROOM YOU NINNY!" yelled P-Chan. I still holding on to Zero. "You know… she will really do that if you keep holding on to her" I stated. Aido let her go "THANK YOU!" snapped P-Chan at him. She looked at Demetri "…Oh dear-" "GLOMP ATTACK~" yelled P-Chan, glomping him. "Knew that was coming" I stated, shaking my head in disappointment. "So when are you going to let go of me?" asked Zero, Brandin was twitching. "Ahhhh maybe in hour or so…" I stated. Zero twitched at the thought. Demetri was twitching as P-Chan was sitting on top of him, nuzzle his neck "…P-Chan…. Or P-San… or P-Sama or what ever they are calling you now…GET OFF OF ME!" "DON'T WANNA! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" "Do you REALLYwanna try that?" "YES! I have you PINNED!" he suddenly grabbed her wrists and flipped her over to the ground, landing in a somewhat…sudjestive position… "…DUDE! No sex in the gym!" I said to them. P-Chan's face went totally red "…D…De…Deme-Kun…. Get off of me please…" "Hey, you started it" he stated blandly, licking her neck. P-Chan shuttered "G…G…G…GET OFF ME YOU FREAKIN PREV!" she yelled at him. "Well technaclly you did started it… and technuclly his not a prev… and technucly you started nuzzling his neck first… so his just finishing what you started!" I said. "LOLO! Your s'pose to be on my side!" "I am just stating the facts!" I stated. "…MAKE HIM STOOOOOP" "Demetri, stop right now" "I could, I would, I should, but I wont" he stated. "Remember the last time this continued…. SOMEONE got hurt! I am not saying WHO, but HE could never have children again…." I stated. Demetri thought something over and slowly got off "What ever…" the sun light came in slightly throught the window and Demetri yelled out in pain "AGH!" he yelled. P-Chan looked up at him scared "Demetri!" she yelled running up to him, brining him into the shade "You shouldn't be here! You'll get headachs!" "Ahg… I'll be fine…" he muttered softly. "I'll go get a cup of water and some asprin!"yelled P-Chan, running out of the room at top speed, me and the other band members looked at oneanother "Three…Two…One…." The Night Class looked at us oddly, then saw P-Chan walking back, mopping "….Kyla…Where can I find a cup of water and some asprin?" she asked our band manger. She sighed, walking out "Follow me…" P-Chan grabbed her shirt sleeve and followed her just like a child. I looked at the Night Class "…GO HOME! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" I said to them. "But he cant come with you" I said, pointing up at Zero. Kaname looked at Demetri as the Night Walkers surrounded him "I told you today wasn't a good day to come, but do you listen to me? No! You come anyways!" said Brandin. "But the girls were coming back, we had to see them" said Demetri. "At the cost of your skin?!" asked Justin. "…Yeah" "Why are you always doing stupid things?" asked Ralph. "I think your getting me mixed up with Brandin" stated Demetri. "Oh…Maybe…. BUT still! It was a stupid idea to come here!" "You're here aren't you?" said Justin. "Ahh….THATS DIFFERENT!" "Suuure, you just wanted to flirt with Ireen" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "LIKE HELL IT IS!" "SHUDDUP!" I yelled at all of them, hiting them all on the head. "He's already injured! You can not yell at an injured person!" Yelled P-Chan, running up "Here's an aprin that I sprung from your locker! Don't ask me how I got in, I just know your combo! And don't ask me how I know the combo, because your brother gave it to me-…Opps, did I say that out loud?" Brandin smacked his forehead "…This is why I cant tell you secerets, you blrut them out!" "HEY! And that reminds me of…BRANDIN!" I said. "I am nothing like her!" "Really, lets see… Your have blonde hair, hence blonde, you are hyper, I cant tell you ANYTHING" "You tell me stuff!" said P-Chan. "Not all my important secrets" "WAIT! You have more secrets! Why am I not aware of this!" asked P-Chan. "Because I cant tell you them!" I said back. Demetri was looking at the asprin that P-Chan had gotten from his locker "…I don't need this, I'll be fine" I looked at the asprin "….Why does it look so familiar? And it doesn't look like asprin!" I stated. Demetri closed his hand tightly around it before getting back up. "Oh, by the way… Your EX-manager is coming here" all the LIPS members tensed up "…HIDE THE GEAR!" "Other wise he'll blow up the stuff!" I yelled, letting go of Zero and running to my mic, looking around "Is he here? Is he here?!" I sighed in relief. "HELLO EVERYBODY!" yelled a male voice. The band members screamed in a high pitched voice that hurt everyones ear "RUN AWAY!" "PAULINA!" he hugged her tightly. "GAH! D-Dad! Lemmgo! Lemmgo!" she said, trying to get away. "LOLO! HELP!" "Sorry dude! Your on your own!" I stated, hiding behind the stairs.

*Paulina's POV*

I looked at my dad as he HUGGED the life out of me. I couldn't breath anymore. "Help…Cant….BREATH" I said, struggling. "Mr. T, I REALLY think you should let go of Paulina, she is turning blue…. And not that good shade of blue, that lack of oxygen blue" stated Demetri. "But I haven't seen her in FOUR months! Do you know how long it is for a father not to see his daughter in FOUR months!" "…Four…months?" I asked "DAMN! I should have stayed longer…" "Then the hug would have been worse" stated Demetri. "Right" I said, looking up at my father "DADDY! Lemmgo!" I said to him. "Awww, fine…" he let me go. "…Your father was your manager?" asked Suka. "WAS being the underline word!" "As in past tense!" said Logan "He use to do expairements on our equptment and then when we went to play it" me and the band members got waterfall tears "It exploded!" "Hence, we fired him!" "You FIRED your own father?!" asked the Night Class. "What?! He also gave us lousy gigs!" I said. "Childrens birthday parties and being payid in goodie bags is NOT a rock stars life!" said Logan. "Which is why I offered to be the manager, but they said NO" said Brandin as Demetri put the asprin in his back pocket. "DUDE! You were going to pay us in boxes of love!" said Logan. "Not to menchin your apart of our rival band!" I said. "Hence! You can not be the manger of our band!" said Logan nodding. The Night Class sweat dropped '…Were being ingorned again aren't we…' they thought. "…So where are we staying?" asked Aido. "On the plane BACK to Japan!" I said to them. "And then, we wont have to see you again! Bye bye!" I said, trying to pushing Aido out of the room "…WHY ISN'T HE MOVING?!" "Paulina…That's a wall…." "Oh…I knew that!" "Were staying here! We already asked your dad! He said it was alright!" said Ichijo. "…FAAAATHEEER!" "Oh no! I am already back to father! Come on P-Chan, call me daddy!" "FATHER!" "Ooooh, this isn't good…" he said. "But we should always be nice to forginers!" "There are not forginers they are ALIENS there is a differeance!" "P-Chan! I will not have you disrespecting our guest!" "What guest! They're intruered! Just like that burglar dude!" "We went over that… He is not a burglar, he is an old friend" "But he had blue mohak, and he put his foot in the door when I tried to close it! Hence, burglary!" "FORCE OF ENTRY I TELL YOU! Force of entry!" said Logan. "…P-Chan… Don't you have friends at school who have multiy color hair, spiky, some short in the back, long in the front, mullets, and so on and so forth?" "You point?" I asked him. "Um..Uh… I'm at a lose…" "I don't want them there!" "They're coming and that's final!" "I don't want to!" I said jumping up and down, having a tempertrantrum. "You'll agree… or I will go into your room, tear down all your anime posters and burn your manga" I gasped "You wouldn't!" "Oh I would!" "……..Fine" I spat out "BUT THEY ARE STAYING IN THE BASEBAMENT!" "Good, we prepared it speacel for them!" "Ha, you guys will have to get cramped up!" said Logan.

At P-Chan House

"…This is your house?" asked Yuki, staring up at the mansion. "…Yeah, I told them I wanted to live in a small house, with a treehouse next to it, and this is what they came up with" I stated. "…How many rooms?" "No idea, I keep getting lost in it" I said. "She has to use the GSP just to find her way back to the dinning room" said Logan as we walked in. "…How long have you lived here?" "Ummm… about 5 years" "…5 years and you still cant find your way around?" asked Suka. "Hence… her nickname P-Chan" the others binked, then Ichijo, clapped a fist into the palm of his hand "P-Chan', as in the name for Ryoga in his pig form given to him by Akane!" he said, the others stared at him "Ranma ½" "…I like this guy!" I said "he understands the anime languged" "Anyways! You guys will be staying downstairs, in the basement bedrooms!" my father said. "…WE HAVE BASEMENT BEDROOMS?!" I asked. "You didn't know that?" he asked. "NO! Damn! I want him to be cramped up in that little room we have!" "…You mean the broom closet?" he asked, sweat dropping. "…..THAT THING IS AS BIG AS A SMALL APARTMENT AND IT'S A BROOM CLOSET?!" Logan and I yelled. "Holy shit that's a big broom closet!...wait, how come they're aren't any brooms in it whenever I was here?" asked Logan. "They were being cleaned!" "…EVERY time I was here?" "Yep!" "…Your dad is weird P-Chan" Logan said to me. "I knew that a LONG time ago…" I said sweat dropping.

Later That Night

I sighed softly as I brushed my teeth, I looked at the clock and saw it was about 11 oclock '…Should I go and say good morning to the Night Class?' I wondered to myself. I thought it over and sighed '…might as well…' I thought walking out, looking aroud. Logan had gone home and had left me alone with my insane family and the Night Class. I walked down a bunch of stairs, looking around "Umm…" I looked left and right "…WHERE AM I?!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo. "…Great… I am lost…" I muttered "Okay… time to pull out the GPS" I said, pulling out the GPS unit that my father had given me for my fourteenth birthday "Now...AH I am in the third corridor to the left…Or is the second corridor to the right?....Oh damn I forgot how to use this!" I said, throwing it to the ground. It shattered to pieces "AH SHIT! Now I cant find my way back!" I said, having waterfall anime tears "I am so screwed" "Whats wrong Kawii-Chan?" "AHH!" I said, spinning around, I saw the blonde haired Aido "…What are doing here?" I asked. "Ummm, your in the basement?" "What really?! But my GSP…oh" I said, using my foot ot push the remains of the GSP unit behind me "…Never mind…I cam e to say goodmorning to you, then go to bed… Now where was I again…" I said, looking around. "Basement" "RIGHT! I'll go this way!" "Isn't the stairs, that way?" asked Aido, pointing in the opposite direction. "I knew that! I was just fooling, hahaha…I'm going to get going now…" I said walking up the stairs 'Curse you bad scene of direction!' I thought. Logan's voice came into my head 'Why do you think I call you P-Chan?' 'Stay out of my head!' 'I'm not in your head!' 'Out of my mind then!' 'I'm not in your mind!' '…Good night Logan' 'Nighty Night P-Chan, try not to get loooost!' 'SHUT UP!' 'You should learn to stop talking to yourself' 'I am not talking to myself!'

*Logan's POV*

I giggled as I walked to the bathroom, going to brush my teeth when I saw a shirtless guy and it wasn't my grandpa, cause that would be just weird. "…Zero…What are you doing in my bathroom?" I asked the white haired teen slowly. "I refuse to stay in the same house as the Night Class, no matter how big it is" he stated, brushing his teeth. "So…When did you get here? Cause I don't remember you coming her an hour ago" "I just came in" "But I was watching TV by the front door and I didn't see you come in" "Your grandmother let me in throught the back door" he stated, brushing his teeth. "….GAGA!" "What?" "Ah! Where did you come from?! Whernt you just down stairs?! Why is everyone poping out of no where?! This is illogically impossible!" I said. "…I walked up the stairs when I heard a composhion" "But the stairs creek when you walk up them and I didn't hear the stairs creek-" "I came up them when you yell my name" "…Shut up" "Where am I sleeping?" asked Zero. "You are staying in that room, spar room, go to bed!" I said stomping to my room and slamming the door "Why am I always the last one to know about these things?" "Logan are you going to Paulina's for brunch tomorrow" "No! I am staying in my room and you can not make me come out!" "There having pancakes" "I don't want pancakes, I don't even like pancakes" "Too bad, I heard Paulina say something about 'pranking the night class'" "LAME! Now its late and I am going to bed!" I said, going to bed and falling asleep.

*Next Morning*

I yawned as I slowly got up, looking around my room "….Same old sameold" I said, getting out of my bed and walking out into the hallway, I heard the shower going and groaned "Grandpa! Hurry up! I need to shower too!" I called in. I heard the shower stopped and blinked '…That doesn't USUALLY work…' the door opened to reviled Zero with a towel around his waist and wet dripping hair "…Grandpa?" he asked. "Yes! You know old man…But your not an old man…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "We discussed this last night…" "Think think think think… Nope! No reculation!" I stated, shaking my head. "…I am staying here because the Night Class is staying t Paulina's house" he said. "Riiiiiiight!" I said nodding. "I think I'll go down and eat some breakfast now!" I said, walking down the stairs. I looked at the table and saw my blonde friend and Yuki sitting there. "Ahhhhh, what are you doing here? There's to much action in this house!" "Happy BirthDay Logan!" "Birthday? Who's birthday?" "Yours you ninny!" "Really? What day is it today" "December 14" she said to me. "…Oh…It IS my birth day" I said. "Duh" said Paulina. "DUDE! How am I s'pose to remember certen things…and people… that are here" "Oh yeah, how is Zero doing?" asked Paulina, sipping some apple juice. "F-Fine…" I muttered, and speak of the devil he came down in some pants a shirt and a jacket. "Morning Zero!" said Paulina, waving at him. "Mornin" he muttered sitting down. "What would you like to eat this morning Zero?" asked my grandmother. "Doesn't matter" he stated. Paulina looked at him "…Are you always grumpy or something?" she asked, blinking. "Okay then, I will be making eggs? Other then Paulina, you can go home and make your own!" "I don't wanna go home! The chief will make overly fancy eggs!" "Well go eat those because I know you like them and to go back to your own house!" I stated. "…Your not a very nice hostess you know" she stated. "And your point?" I asked. "Fine…But you have to come over to my house sometime in the afternoon!" she said, pointing her index finger at me. "Fine! Now who wants eggs?" "…I do I guess" muttered Zero. "Okay! What kind? Pouched, westeren, scrambled, boiled…" I said starting to name off a bunch. "…Fried" he said. "Fried it is!" "Come on Yuki! Lets go see a moive! I hear the new 'Twilight' movie is out!" I said, dragging her out. "…Twilight?" "…oh my dear god….HOW SHELTERED ARE YOU?!" she yelled, dragging her out. "Don't forget! My house! Sometime in the afternoon!" she said.

*Paulina's POV*

I was sinking in my chair at the Twilight Movie… Yuki was blurting out stuff like 'That's not true!' and 'They CANT walk out in sunlight' and 'They don't **sparkle!**' I agreed with her on the last one but everyone yelled "SHUT UP!" at us, I sunk even further "Yuki! Shut up, please! Other wise were going to have a mob on our hands! And we'll get kicked out of the movie thearder!" I hissed at her. "But P-Chan! They have they're facts all wrong!" "Yeah so what?! It's a movie, deal with it!" a beam of light was suddenly on us from the ail "Excuse me you two, but you'll have to leave" said the usher. I glared at Yuki "…Told you so…" I said, turning back "I don't know her!" "B-But P-Chan!" "Dude, who's P-Chan? My name is Star!" I said, using the best name I could come up with on short notice. "Ummm…. Konichiwa! Gomen Neasi!" the usher blinked "…What what and whadda?" "Oh, I think she is a forgner! She doesn't understand our laungued!" I said, nodding. 'Wow… didn't see that coming…' I thought. The usher left as Yuki continued to talk in Japanese.

After the movie me and Yuki took the bus back to my house "So we are having a surprise birthday party for Logan?" she asked as we rode the bus "Yep! Logan is turning 15 this year so I want to make this a great birth day party for her!" I said smiling. "Has she ever given you a surpise birth day?" "…No…" I stated "But still! Its nice to do something for a friend!"

At the house "…She still isn't here!" I complained as I looked at the clock "It 5:30! She is late!" "We realized that Paulina" said my mom as she turned the page of her book. I sighed, looking out the window "Its so dark…." I said "OH! I see her!" Logan walked in with Zero, looking bored "SURPIRSE! Happy Birth Day!" I yelled, making noise with noise makers. "Yeah, you see when people can read minds and know what the other person is going to be doing, it kinda takes the surprise out of everything" "…Its even harder to have a surprise party when the birthday girl shows up LATE!" I snapped at her. "I told you in the first place I didn't want to come" "But I put a lot of effort in to this!" "Did you even get the right kind of cake?" "Well what kind of cake did you want?" "One I wanted a tripe chocolate ice cream chesse, and not a vinella…I hate vinnella, so hence, you got what you wanted" P-chan pouted "…You can never go wrong with vinella! It's the international cake!" "…Paulina, I know your lieing" "Well sorry if a triple chocolate ice cream cheese cake, DOESN'T even EXSIT!" "You can get it at dairy queen" "You honestly think my chief would allow me to go to Dairy Queen?!" "Who said you had to tell me?" "Cause the only frige in the house is in hi KITCHEN!" "Your forgetting about the one by the pool" I blinked, looking at my mother "…We have a frige by the pool…We have a pool?!" "Mrs. Tymchuk, you haven't told her?" "I thought she knew" "Paulina doesn't know anything uness you tell her, she is dense, like a brick" "Oh your right about that…" "MOTHER!" "Honey, we have a pool" I was twitching, glaring at the two. "There, now she knows" "…I hate you both" I stated. "Yes, we love you too Honey" said my mother. I groaned, then the door bell rang "I'll Get it!" yelled Aido. "…YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!" I yelled at him, running past him, I opened the door before the Butler could and opened the door "UNCAL BOBERET" I yelled, hugging the man. "What kind of name is Boberet?! Is it like Roberet?" "No! Its Boberet! Competly different!" I said "His a close family friend! Hence the 'Uncal' even thought we aren't related by blood" "And what tasty bood it is" said Aido nodding, the whole room fell silent "…Nice Aido, you left a GOOD impression!" said Logan, slapping him hard on the head. "…HIS KIDDING~" I said, laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head. My uncal and family and empolies, looked unconvnet. "…I have a question" said Logan putting up her hand. "Yes Logan?" "Why are they're people at my surprise party who I don't know here, like Boberet?" she asked. "Actually I am here to visit Paulina and her parents, but I can see you are all busy…" he stated, scratching the back of his head. "That's alright Uncal Boberet!" I said smiling "You can visit me later~ you can visit my parents now thought!" I said, pushing him towards my parents "As for why people you do know aren't here… Well… Apparently they missed the bus" I said, with a sweat drop. "Let me guess you forgot to tell them that you were throwing a party for me and you called them just before I got here?" "…We got streamers!" I said. "Dude, I knew them before I knew you, that's a little insulting" "…I couldn't find their phone numbers!" "Their on your cellphone" "Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" "Let me guess… You lost your cell phone again?" "….Maybe…" "Maybe we should just ducktape it to your back" stated Logan. "Its not my fault that this house is frieakin huge and I can lose stuff in it!" "And its not my fault that I am here at a party that I don't want to be at with people I don't know" she stated. "…That hurts Logan…I tried really hard on this!" "Yeah we'll it hurts that you didn't invite my friends that I knew before you" she stated back. I pouted, twiddling my thumbs "I'll try calling them again…" I said, going in search of my celly phone. "I thought you said they missed the bus" called Logan. "They did! I am calling them a limo!" I said back. Logan rolled her eyes and looked at Zero who hadn't said a word "…I don't wanna be here, do you?" she asked. He shook his head "Not really" "Good, then were going to go! Bye P-Chan! See you when ever!" she said walking out the door, dragging Zero behind her. "Hey! Wait a minute" "Paulina…Can you come here a sec?" asked my father. "Ahhhh, WHAT NOW?! The birthday girl is running away from her own birthday party!" "Now Paulina" he said stearnly, I blinked '…This can not be good… I don't remember doing anything wrong! I haven't even gotten a chance to give my little brother a wedgy yet! And I didn't break any of the vases!...Or did I?' I thought, walking into the dinning room.

*Logan's POV*

"…How long is this drive way anyway?" asked Zero as we continued to walk. "Hmmm, about a kilometer or so, for some reason rich people really like long drive ways…I think its so they can look at the secery, but I don't know" I said shrugging

He nodded "I see…" " Sooooo……do you want to go see a movie or something? I don't really know whats playing now but I think theres that new vamp movie playing" he looked at me "…Do I have a choice in the matter?" "Nope!" "…Fine…" he muttered. I smiled "Great!" I said, dragging him with me.

I was sitting beside Zero at the movie Twilight, my eye was twitching "…Vampire's shouldn't sparkle!" I hissed. "….They should melt into a puddle of goo or burn to a crisp" muttered Zero. "…Maybe not that harsh, but still! They shouldn't sparkle!" I said, holding the bucket of popcorn towards him "Popcorn?" "…Sure" he said, taking a handful. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket, but ingored it. Then I felt it vibrate again, this time meaning I had gotten a text message, I sighed, handing Zero the popcorn bucket "Don't eat it all!" I hissed at him. "I wouldn't, its too buttery" he stated, looking at the overly buttered popcorn, I dug out my cell phone from my pocket and opened it, looking at the message, it was from P-Chan. '…When did she learn how to text message?' I thought, knowing that Paulina had always had trouble with the keys, it said 'I hate my parents!' … "What the hell did her dad do now…" I muttered, texting her back. 'What did your dad do now?' I texted back. A few seconds later she text me back 'Its not my dad! Its both of my parents and Boberet!' 'How does Boberet go with the equation?' 'Its because of him that their getting a divorceds!' "Divorce?! When did this happen?!" "Shhh!" every 'shhed' me. "Hey, I'm sorry!" I whispered back. Texting back 'When did this happen?!' 'Its been happening scene I was gone! See what happens when I leave home! Bad things happen!' 'Well… Its not actually your fault… Wait! Then you'll have TWO home!; I texted, tryignt o look on the on the brighter side of this. '…That's not helping! I like my ONE home with my ONE pair of parents!' 'We'll well talk about this later, you are interrupting me watching a movie with someone right now, bye!' I texted, turning off my phone. "Gimme back my popcorn!" I said to Zero, grabbing it and taking it away from him. "…You're a very grabby person you know" he stated. "Yes I do, now shhh! I am watching the movie!" I said, looking back at the movie screen.

*Paulina's POV*

I groaned, rolling over in my bed "Logan! You're a terrible friend!" I said. I couldn't believe that my parents were breaking up! When I left they were the same old lovey dovey couple! The next thing you know, I will have little half brothers and sisters running around! Wait Bobert has three sons from a previous marrage! I don't want to have three brothers and who knows how many half siblings! "AHHHH MENTAL IMAGE BURN!" I said, then I realized that Bobret and my mom would have to do the do in order to have babies…. "AHHHH THAT BURNS EVEN MORE!" I said rolling round on my bed. There was a knock at my door "Go away! I am not talking to you!" I snapped at the door. "…Fine… I will just take this VINILLA cake else where…." Said a voice, I ran to the door and opened, grabbing the person and dragging them in, I looked "…YOU DON'T HAVE VINNILA CAKE! YOU'RE A LAIR ICHJO!" I snapped at him. He shrugged "It was the only way I could think of that would end up with me being in here" "You NEVER lie about vinnilla cake!" another knock went at the door. "WHO IS NOW?!" "It is Aido! With vinnella cake!" "I am NOT falling for that again" "What do you mean again?!" he gasped "Who else is in there with you?! Kawii-Chan!" he said starting to bang on the door. I sweat dropped "...Will he break down my door?" "More then likely yes" "We'll we don't want that happening" I said, opening the door to have Aido falling *sniffle* in the vinella cake! "...Can you two leave me alone in my own Uncoil!" "No!" said Aido, standing up "Because Kawii-Chan is not a good depessing person!" "...There such thing as a GOOD depressing person?" I asked. "Well... No! What I mean is you arent normal when you depressed!" said Aido. "No one is normal when they are depressed" stated Ichijo. "Can you two just LEAVE?!" "Nope" "I will make you get out!" "I dought that!" said Ichijo. "You wanna bet on that?!" I said, I tried to push them out but it was like their feet were glued to the ground. "Kawii-Chan, is it true you have something called an 'arcade'?" asked Aido. I grunted "Yeah" I said, putting all my weight into my shoulder and tried t push Ichijo out. They looked at one another, and then grabbed my wrist and started to drag me! "H-Hey! What the hell!" I snapped at them. "We are going to make you not depressed anymore!" stated Aido. "But I want to be depressed! You try hearing your parents tell you that they are getting a divorce because your mother fell in love with your 'Uncle' Bobret!" "We'll... We don't have an 'Uncle Bobret'" stated Aido. "Exaccly my point! So you don't know how I feel!" "Your being impossible" "THATS MY POINT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE IN MY ROOM- wait....where my room go?" I said looking around, I didn't know this hallway... wait, I didn't know MANY hallways "DAMG IT! Why did I have to go and break my GPS?!" "Logan was right... you are wrose then Ryoga" "HEY! Ryoga couldn't find his own backyard for 4 days! I can find mine in.... 3 maybe 4 hours!" "Wanna bet on that?" "YEAH! Start the clock!" I said walking off 'Wait...which hallway am I in now?' I thought looking around. Needless to say, we eventually found the back yard in 3 hours 55 minuties and 26 seconds! "F-Found it!" I said huffing and puffing from the last minute running "See! I told you so... I am tired now..." I said collasping. "AH My kawii-Chan!" "What do you mean YOUR Kawii-Chan?" snapped Ichijo. I sweated dropped 'Now their FIGHTING over me? Can this GET any worse?' "AH! P-Chan!" said my dad. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" I snapped. "Were having having GUEST over tonight! So I need you to wear THIS!" he said holding up a very short and skimy maid outfite "And serve them nice and sweetly" "YOU PREVRETED OLD MAN! Isn't that one of Mom's halloween designs!" "Oh no no no no no" he said, pulling out another one that looked identical to the first "This one is! See! Yours has real lace on the collar!" "...There's FAKE lace?" "Why yes of course! That why this is YOURS, cause its real!" "B-B-But shouldn't the REAL maids do tha!" "Nope, nope, I want to present my daughter in a very cute and adorable way~" he said starting to walts around with the maids dress as his partner. Aido looked at me "...I guess you take more after your mother in personalty, huh?" "Yea THINK?!" 'Well I think not' said a voice coming into my head. "WOW! Whats that?! Who said that?!" I said, looking around 'Are we under attck again?! Is it those dang naghhood kids with the water ballons full of mud!' 'Oh pleasnt' "Who said what?" asked Ichijo and Aido at the same time, looking blankly at me. '...oh its YOU Logan!' I thought to her. 'He he, what did you think? Going craaaaazy?' she thought to me. 'Where are you?!' 'I'm not TELLING' 'Your in my kitcchen arent you?' 'DAMN how did you find out?' 'You cant use your powers from to far away, and I usually find you in my harassing the chief' 'Hey! He bakes his cake REALLY nicely! And I wanna know the recipe!' she thouhgt back 'And besides, my powers have improved!' I sighed, walking towards the kitchen. "P-Chan! Where are you going?!" asked Aido as I ran towards the kitchen. "I am going to go and find Logan" I stated, suddenly I saw all the maids in front of me "...Umm.... Hi?" I said, blinking. "Please forgive us Ms. Tomas!" they said, suddenly tackling me. "GAH! What-Hey-What are you doing?!-LEMMGO! IT BURNS! Get it off!" I said. I was suddenly in a short purple maid outfite, with knee length white socks, with a little bit of lace and a purple ribbon. Dark purple shoes and a maid headband thingy.

I glared at them "...I...am not...wearing this... in public!" I stated to them glaring. "B-But miss, you do look cute!" said the maids. "I don't care! I will be made fun of! I am a member of this family!" I stated "If I want to wear something like this, I will wear this on Halloween, when it is MEANT to be worn!" I stated. I walked away towards the kitchen "LOOOOOGAAAAAN" I yelled "Look at what my dad is forcing me in!" I said, doing anime waterfall tears.

Logan looked up and blinked "....Interesting... I didn't think he'd actully be able to get you in that." "HE didn't, the maids went against me!" I said continuing to cry. "Technucly still him!" said Logan. "It cant be that bad" stated Yuki. "Your right....ITS WORSE!" I said. "Great, now she is going to on a rant, and you cant stop her unless you give her something in return! Chief! Where is the vinnilla ice cream!" she said stomping off towards the freezer. "It is alla gone miss!" he said in his Itailain accent accent. "I-It wont come off!" "Thats porbably because he super glued it!" "Super glue! What do you mean super glue! You mean it will never come off and I will be forced to live my life as a maid in this ridicuasl costume" the chief Pepertrio shoved something in my mouth that was salty and hard.

*Logan*

'...I hope he didn't shove anything none edible in there...' "...What's this? It tastes bad!" "Caviara" said the chief. "Crap..." I said hidding behind the counter. Paulina got waterfall tears in her eyes "Y-Y-Y-You feed me fish babies! Noooooo! The poor little babies!" she said goign into a depressed corner. "No! Chief! I said vinnilla! Now she is in a depressed state! Do you know how hard it is to get her out of her DEPRESSED state?! Vinnalla doesn't even work!" "...One Piece manga?" offered Yuki holding up a manga. "...Hey...where did you get that? Usually I am the one to take out the magical manga!" I said replacing Paulina in the depresed corner. "She's taking my place.... how could you replace me" "I didn't let her replace you!" "Yes you did!" great, now we were both in the depressed corner. "Hey! This is my depressed corner!" "I ate fishi babies!" "I am being replaced!" "At lest you look presentable! I am in a bloody maid costume!" "What are you now, British?!" "...AHHH THE COSTUME CHANGING ME!" she said starting to claw at the costume. "Your just lucky you don't have boobs, so that way they aren't poping out of that stupid costume!" "Yeah we'll your lucky TO have boobs!" "Don't start with me!" "P-Chan~ We need you at the front entrance to greet the guest!" "I am not going!" she said crossing her arms. "Why don't you go you stuborn old woman!" I snapped at her. "OLD?!" "Yes, old! You are a year older then me!" "P-Chan! I will burn your manga if you do not come down here right now!" "...FINE! And I am not an old woman!" she said to me as she got up. "Obasa, Obasa" I said.

I followed her and saw her putting on a huge trench coat as she opened the door "Hi everybody" Paulina's mother stood there, glarring "Paulina dear, take off that trench coat right now" she said smiling well gritting her teeth. The guest enter as Paulina laughed through her teeth "You don't scare me mother dear" "Oh does cutting off your inernet scare you?" she looked at her "...Fine..." she said taking off the trench coat. Their was a knock at the door "...Coming..." she muttered opening the door, her eyes wided as she quickly slammed it shut. I leaned forward on the banister 'Ooooh I know who it is!' it thought patting her on the back as I walked up. "This cant be happening, this cant be happening!" she kept repeating over and over again. "Oh it is!" I said pushing her out of the way of the door. "Hello Demetri, come right in" I said to the tall black haired teen. He smiled slightly and walked in, my face dropped "...What are you doing here?" I asked Brandin, who was stepping in right behind Demetri. "I did NOT say you could come in here! And if I am correct, vampires can nto come in unless you welcome them!" they stared at me in shocked "How did you know?! How long have you known?!" said Brandin starting to shake me. "...Dude it was a joke" "...Right...I...knew that..." he said. "Sooooo you ARE vampire? I had my sespeions but you know" "I am not a vampire" "Really? Then why were you jsut freaking out now? And why do you keep thinking inside your head 'I hope she didn't find out, I hope she didn't find out' over and over again and please stop because it is getting quite annoying" I said to him. "...I was jokinng" "Sure, And I am a monkey's uncal!" "Tecnucally" Demetri started to say. "Don't even start! I am not the one related to a cat and a fish!" "...HEY!" said Paulina.

More guest arrived and Paulina was forced to smile and greet them. Poor P-Chan. Some where from Germany, others China, and some from Japan! How the hell is this possible! All these people calling to her....Father's house? "What does your dad DO?!" "...I have no clue...." "Well I know he makes things explode, but that cant be the only reason all these people are here! I mean, they can ALL want their band interments to explode!" "HEY! Not ALL of them explose!" said her father walking past use. "Uh hn, and when did this happen?" I asked. "...Be quiet!" he said. I rolled my eyes "So who are these guys?" Yuki asked. "Well, over there are some peolpe from Germany who's names I cant pronounce... thats the Chang family, over there is the head of the Souh clan and the Ootro clan, and right over there is...wait...isn't that Bobret?! I didn't remeber greeting him!" she said. "HE was already here" "...Really? When?" "When they broke the news that your parents where getting a divorce" "Wait! You know about that?! How do you know about that?!" "You told me... and I kind of read your parents mind" I stated. "Oh..." she muttered "...Do you think if I bring a butchers knife to this, it will come off?" she asked reffering to the maid costume. "Huh,, maybe, but you would probably cut yourself in the prosess because you are so clumsy" I stated. "Clumsy! I am not clumsy-Ow!" she said as she stubbed her toe on the banister. "My point is comferemed" I stated. The butler came up "Miss. Logan, yourgrandfather is on the phone" he said. "Ha! Thats a laugh! My grandfather never calls anybody or picks up the phone!" I said. "He said it is urgent" said the butler in his monotone voice. "Wait... your being serious?" "Yes" "Oh..." I said starting to run and then sliding down the banister. I picked up the phone "Hello Grandpa!" I said"Whats up?" "Logan...its your grandma..." "No...I am pretty sure this is the voice of grandpa!" I said into the phone. "No...I mean your grandma has gotten worse...." "Worse...you mean the ankle she sprained or the Sarcoidosis" I asked. "That second one" "Oh...we;ll thats not good, where is she?" "The hospital" "WHAT?! She's in the hospital and your calling me from home?!" "I am AT the hospital!" "How long have you been at the hospital for?!" "Half an hour!" "And your just calling me now?!" "I couldn't reach you!" "How could you not reach me?! My cell phone is on-wait...is my cell phone on?" I said starting to searchmy pocket. "AH! Icant find it!" "Just get over here!" "Yes sir!"I said hanging up the phone. "Now where did I put that cell phone?" "Do you need a ride to the hospital Miss. Logan?" asked the butler. "No, I'll just run there!" I said "Bye P-Chan!" I called running off.

*Paulina POV*

*NEXT DAY*

"...why do I have to be here?" "We are disiding custody" said my lawyer, I didn't even know I HAD a lawyer, what kid my age needs a lawyer?! "Custody? What do you mean custody? I am not going to jail am I? I swear, Logan talked me into it! I didn't want to steal the cookie I swear!" "Not that kind of custody. Custody of where you will stay for now on" I looked at her "...I want to live with my parents, in the same house, doing our normal lives, even if it means my father blows up my band insterments, EVEN thought I do not agree with it!" I said pointing it out. "We'll your 15 so you can diside who you want to live with...althought that choice of both parents in the same house is unlikely" "You have oviusouly never been to my house! Its huge!" "I am at your house at this moment" "...right...I knew that" "Can you please at lest TRY to take this seriously" "I AM taking this seriously! Hey Chief, can you bring me some apple pie?" I asked as he pastedby. The lawyer sighed "...DO you not understand what is going on?" "Yes I do, my parents are getting a divorce because uncal so called Bobret stole my mother away from my dad well I was gone for FOUR months! And let me repeat that,FOUR months!" I said. The lawyer blinked "...The affair has been going on a lot longer then four months!" "I-It cant be! When I was here,expted for the Demon tournement, they were still together and happy!" "Demon tournment?" "Ahh, it's a karate tournment. They call it a demon tournement becayse people fight like demones! Hehe" I said. "Sounds hard core" "It is, I beat a guy black and blue. Hehe" I said. "Who would you like tolive with?" "I already told you. With both of my parents!" "That is something a 5 year old would say" "We'll I am close enought! I am 5! 15!" I said to her. The lawyer sighed "I know this is call coming at you fairly fast, considering you were away at Cross Acadmey for the last three" "Four" "Four months, but it is happening" "NO its NOT I will NOT allow it!" "Hey P-Chan what is going on?" said Logan walking in. "...Who's the girl in the suit? She's stiff looking" "She's my lawyer" "You have a lawyer?" "Apparnutly" "Who's paying her?" "...No idea" "Your father" stated the lawyer. "Oooh...why is he paying for you? Arent you my lawyer?" "I am tecnutly the Tomas family lawyer" "Then why aren't you working for THSOE two?!" "Because they want to see who you want to live with" "I already told you and I am not saying it again!" "She wants to live with both of her parents" said Logan sitting down. "How did you?" "I have known for long enough to know how she will react to different sicuations" 'Also I can read her mind and she was yelling so loudly I could hear her from her very long driveway' she said saying into my mind.

"Mr. Bobret Times is a well known invontor and CEO" "So is my DADDY!" "Yeah ecespt your dad blows things up" said Logan. "Your NOT helping my point here!" "Oh I'm sopose to be helping you...right... Ummm...A good point...good point...He has Kakashi colored hair!" she said nodding. "You and your Kakashi!" I said to her. "What? He has long enough hair, if he added some hair gell...mind you he needs the forehead protector..." she said. "Not now Logan!" "What?" "My dad can look after me, sure. But he cant cook!" "Nether can you" "Or your mother" said the Lawyer. "Thats why you have a cook!" Logan said. "...I cant go to him about my womanly problems!" "Then live with your mom" "NO! I want to live with my dad!" "But you just said-ahhh my brain" Logan said, scatching her head. "So...What is, do you have a parent complex or something? Cause your starting to remind me of Ranma" we looked at her "YOU WATCH ANIME?!" we asked her. She blinked "Umm, yes. Why?" "But your so OLD" "I am only 25" Wow you ARE old!" "Hey, I know people TWICE my age who still like anime" "Right, my parents are older" I said. "But your parents don't LIKE anime" stated Logan. "Riiiiiiiight" "Who will you chose to live with" "I am staying where ever BOTH of my parents are staying!" "Both of your parents will not be staying in the same place, so decide!" "I don't WANT to decide! I will live wih Lolo!" "What? Hell no!" "...Why not?" "I don't want you aronud me all the time! DUDE When ever we get into a fight, you get all emotion, and I'm not good with emotional people!" said Logan. I sighed "...Then I live with someone else till my parents get back together!" "We'll have fun with that, cause if your planning on going to Demetri's, he wont let you" "...Why not?!" "His the same as me" "But Demetri is my best Boy budddy!" "Boy Buddy? Oh sexual!" "...Not like that" "Listen, I know this is hard for you but..." the lawyer thought of something. "...There ARE no divcorced parents in anime!" Logan and I said at the same time to her, knowing she would try to convince me using my weakness "If so we cant think of any!" "Darn" she muttered "Alright think of it this way, you can still visit one of them when ever you want" "But what if I need to see them BOTH" "Divocrce councling" "...You want me to see a THERPIEST?!" "Your insane!" "Why?" "Therepy is for crazy people" "Or peolpe that want to burn down things" "Not all the time" said the Lawyer. "...I want to live with both of my parents" I stated. The Lawyer groaned, banging her head on the table "Your IMPOSSIBLE!" "YOU try having your family fall apart before your eyes and see how YOU like it!" I yelled at her angrly. "You know P-Chan your not the only one with life problems" stated Logan. "We'll so far I am the only one that matters!" I snapped at her. I was angry and confused so I was saying stuff I didn't mean. "Oh so you think I don't have problems? You think my life problems aren't even CLOSE to yours? So much for a friend!" said Logan walking out the door. "...The front door si the OTHER way!" "I am not GOING that way!" "So's the back door" "SHUT UP! I know that! I was getting my manga from your room!" "Its down the OTHER hallway" "No its NOT, if you didn't lose your GPS YOU would know this! Even thought I KNOW you broke it!" I pouted, I had told people I had lost it in the dept of hell...AKA our cellar, every smart I know, so anyways, so they didn't look for it well I threw away the piece!

*Logan's POV*

I walked down the hallway towards P-Chan's room "AGH I cant believe her! She isn't the ONLY one with problems! Does she care only about herself now?!" "Are you forgetting that she cant read minds like you?" "WOW! I thought I was the only one I can read minds?! Where that voice come from?!" I said looking around "...I am right behind you idiot" "I am not an idiot and...Behind me?" I said looking behind me to see to see Kain "...How did you know I could read minds?" "Aido told me" "How did Aido know?" "He tickled it out of Paulina-San when she refused ot talk to him" "Why would he want to know things about me?" "I think she just blurted it out, she said other stuff to like 'I sleep with a stuffed tiger' 'My favoruite color is Red' 'Logan can read minds' 'I have a secert chain fetish'" "She has a secert chian fetish?" I asked. "Apparionutly" "Great, then she is even worse then a friend now, not only did she tell people I could read minds, but she had a fetish she never told me about! ARGH!" I said punching the wall, leaving an indent and some of the brinks crumbling "...Uh oh....Not again...The butler will go all monotone and lechure me! I better get to P-Chan's room fast and get the manga" "So whats wrong anyway?" asked Kain following me. "It has nothing to do with you so I am not telling, unlike SOME people I know!" I stated. "...She is going throught a lot and so are you" "Exaclly! All she cares about is herself! Everyday its 'me, me, me, me, ME!'" I said angrly. Kain sighed, clearly annoy "I may not know you two every well...Excpt that Paulina-San dress up as a cat for cosplay, and somehow can go into cardacarest well still being consions" he said spectivly "But I do know that you are pretty good friends and that friends should be with one another during hard times" "Except for when they are bothing having a HARD time!" I said as we reach Paulina's room, realising it was locked "You know what?! I am NOT in the mood for this!" I said yanking open the door, a few slinters of the door came off "...Oh well, the maids will clean it up" Kain blinked "...And the you have abnormal streghtn" "OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I said as I stomped in there, getting my manga, openign the window and jumping out. Only to have fire balls thronw at me -.- "...JERK!" I yelled up at him as I landed on the gruond on my feet.

he starred blankly "Isn't this about 3 stories high?" "Your point?" "NORMAL PEOPLE CANT JUMP AND LAND PREFECTLY WITHOUT INGURY ON THEIR FEET!" he snapped at me. "OH YEAH? And WHO ever said I was normal?" I snapped back at him. "So your not normal?" "I didn't say that!" "You just said 'Who ever said I was normal'" "Yes but I did not say I was NOT normal!" "SO then your normal" "I didn't SAY that" "Well then your NOT normal" "AGH! Your hurting my head" "You own fault" "How is it MY fault? What are you trying to do anyway?!" "Distraction" "Distraction form what?" "From the butler" "What butler?" "The one behind" "CRAP!" I said jumping up into a tree and running away.

Your probably wondering why I am acting like this? Well my grandma is dieing and she is like the mother I never had! Literaly, so yeah. And P-Chan's acting like this, really isn't helping my additute, or other people like Kain, the butler, and ZERO he REALLY got under my skin! I mean come on?! Cant he just leave me alone! I mean I know he doesn't know everyhing about this place but COME ON you don't have to follow me 24/7! I groaned and went to my favourite hang out place, Chapters. I walked in "Hey" I said boredly to the guy up front as I went to the erotic section. I was looking at the erotic book titles, seeing which one I could possible get, I heard the sound of foot steps, I started to look through one of the books, seeing if it was any good or not, when I got the feeling someone was watching me, and when I looked to my right...Aido. "...I had no idea you were into erotica! Your too young for it!" he said. "And how old do you think I am" "15" "Really are you suer about that?" "Ye...no...well...Your in the same class as Yuki...." "Yeah but in Japan your classes are behind us" "...Wait! You had 15 candles on your cake!" "What if I just wanted 15 candles because I didn't want anymore, or if P-Chan couldn't just put enough on the cup cake, which tasted horrible by the way" she had baked it herself, NOT pleaset, althought it didn't taste like charcoal this time, meaning she was getting better somewhat. The only thing was it looked like a dementered mushroom. "...Why are you here?" I asked, realsing now that the knuckle head, not as big as Naruto mind you, but still, was out, in day light, in the sun, in a store "Should you be asleep?" "I wanted to get Kawii-Chan a gift for Chirstmas" he said, holding up a slam dunk vol 3. "You do realise she hates that manga right?" "What? Really?" he said pouting looking at it. "By the way she needs the manga One Piece Vol 21" I said "Thank you!" "Yes, now leave me alone" I said looking back at the book I was holding in my hand. He blinked "...Whats wrong?" "Nothing, now go away" "You seem more cranky then usual?" "Do you want me to hit you?" "No, I get enough abuse from Kain" "Well then go away" he shrugged "...Can I borrow 15 bucks?" "NO" "Why?" "Cause that is the 15 bucks I need to buy this book" I said walking away with the book in my hand towards the counter. "But pleaaase I need this for Kawii-Chan's gift!" he said following me. "Yeah and I need this cause I have no other books to read" I said to him, putting the book on the counter. "Will that be all for the day?" "Yes" I said to the casher. "NOOOO!" yelled Aido, smashing the One Piece Vol 21 on top of my book "She is also buying this for me!" "Do you seriously want me to hit you?" I sked glarring up at him. "You don't scare me" he said looking down at me. "You wanna bet" "I cant beat, I am not legal age and I have no money" "Know what? You are REALLY pissing me off Aido!" I said. "Yeah well, well. I need this book for Kawii-Chan cause she is acting all depressed" "Dude, I sudjest you back off" stated the casher "She has a MEAN temper, I should know. She once didn't like the ending of a book so she threw it and started stomping on it...in the end, she had to pay for it, cause she destroyed it...and it was no longer legable" he said to Aido. Aido blinked "...Kawii-Chan threated a bunch of fangirls by saying if they didn't give her back her manga, she would beat them black and blue and bloody" "Yeah but she was also in my character if you don't remember that" "Then how come she beat up that annoying prevert during the year" "Hence, my character" "But she said she beat him up before!" "Yeah...she was in demon form and she can be a real bitch then" Aido blinked "...demon what? A dog?" "...Never mind" I said taking out my 15 bucks, giving it to the cashier, Aido completely oblivous to this. "Cya annoying one" I said walkign out. "...Hey! My manga!" he said, grabbing his manga and trying to walk out the door, only to have the alarms beep at him and have secrity come at him.

Chapter 7

Christmas Greeting

And

Mournful Good Byes

*Christmas Eve*

*Paulina's POV*

*Hospital*

I walked into the chemical ridden white wall dungon of doom...the hospital. It smelled weird, I had to wear a nose plug because my cat scence of smell went over board here and I often passed out because of the blood, and drugs and other such things... I walked to a room holding a HUGE boqaue of flowers, it was very tall and a ballon from the gift shop downstairs that said 'Get Well' I knocked "Come in" said a voice, I walked in "Flower diverly, mind you...I don't think mine compairs to that one..." I said staring at the very large bouqae at the end of the bed "...What, was Kurama here?!" I said "Who?" said the voice. "Nothing Ma'am" I walked up "hey, I am Paulina" "Yes I know how you are, we have met once or twice before" I nodded "Just making sure...So...how are you felling?" "Good, I wish Logan would come and visit me more often..." "What she hasn't been here?" I asked blinking. "No, not scene she dropped off that boqaue there...a week ago..." I looked at her sadly. "I havent seen her much ether...we got into a fight.... probably because I was ingorning the problem she was having cause I was having some probelms at home..." I said. "My husband comes in here everyday and says that that boy that was staying with use has gone also...about a week ago" I staired off and coguhed "Zero" I coughed "...So... hows your treatment?" "There is no treatment for it I am afraid, they have medication to numb the pain that's about it" she stated. I looked at her sadly then thought of something, I stood up "I am sorry to drop off flowers and run, but I need to do something" I said to her running out.

*Flash back*

I glared at Bobret, he had 'invite' me to lunch "...Did you HAVE to have your men in black drag me from Le Senza's (*LAME* Logan said when I wrote this) right in the middle of chosing a bra, which was on sale in my size?!" I asked him. He shrugged "I thought it would be nice to get to know you better" "You mean before you tear my family apart" "...Now now, saying it that way just makes it sound evil and cruel...I prefer to think of it as a parchal seperation" "...You slit them up!" "Believe, they were spltiging up long before I arrived into the picture" "Just tell me what the hell do you want Bobret so I can go back to my sales" I growled at him, which Logan, if she ever started talking to me again, would make fun of me later for. "I wish for you to come and live with your mother and me-" "I already told the cool anime loving lawyer lady! I am staying with BOTH of my parents!" "...You said that all in one breath, amazing" "Back up singer for LIPS, I have to have powerful lungs" I stated to him. "Alright then, I'll cut to the chase. Come live with us, your equitment will never blow up again" "What really?! I mean..no!" "...You can use my resocres whenever you please" "Dude I don't even use my own fathers recourse, and he has more stuff then you. I am the 'Commner loving rich daughter', you cant win me over with bribes" I stated to him. "What about a One Piece moive" he said clearly still trying to bribe me "...Dude those are only in Japanese, I don't understand Japanese" "You are going to a Japanese boarding school" "And your POINT?" "Oviousy you have to know some Japanese" "Actually they know their English VERY well... Tell me Bobret, if that is your real name. Why do you want me so bad?" "Why of course, levrage over your father" I blinked "...Wow, what was blunt...your worse then Logan" "If I have levrage over your father, he wont threaten me or my company, he wont stop being my business partner of course, and he wont try to make my life miserble" "...So in others, your threatening my father by saying you'll hurt me?...Thats low, even for you!..wait...I don't even know you that well..." "I would never hurt a child" "Are you sure? Cause I am more of a teenager then a child" "As long as you are under the age of 18 you are considered a child" "Aww, dude thats harsh...Your still not convincing me by the way" "Consider my offer, that is all I am saying" "You know, usually the bad guy, that be you, trys to threated the loved ones of the super hero, that be me. So you epically fail at being a super villain, you are in the same catagory as Dr. Drackin from Kim Possible" "Who?" "...Never mind that" "Just condier my offer" "Ha! Like I would ever agree to the enemy" "I am going to be your future step father" "Hench, Enemy"

*End Flashback*

"I am breaking the first rule of super heroisum!..." I dialed the number on a pay phone in the loby of the hospital "....Bobret please....WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS NOT IN?! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ISSUE AND IF HE DOESN'T GET ON THE PHONE I WILL HAVE EVEN MORE ANGR ISSUE THEN I ALREADY HAVE! AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU?!" the lady at the other end sounded scared "...C-C-Can I leave him a message?" "No, no message, I need to speack to him NOW!" "Will you hold" I groaned "Fine..." I heard music "Ah good song..." I muttered and waited for the evil Dr. Darkin to awser to his Kim Possible, atmiting defeat.

*Logan's POV*

"ZERO WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled at him, we had ran all the wway to Niarga Falls (AN: I know this makes no scene, but hey, our fanfiction deal with it). "Cants do that" "Ah, why not, and don't say 'because' because I am sick and tired of that awser!" "....Alright you sai it for me anyway" "AHHH" I yelled "Whhy don't you just go back to where ever!' I said getting frustrated, then my cell rang. I groaned "ARH I thouhgt I turned this off!" I said digging into my pocket, only to find it was P-Chan calling for the 150 time "AHG, I cant deal with her right now!" I said throwing my cell over the leadge of the falls "Crap...didn't mean to do that, I was going to cell it!" I suddenly heard 'Babrie Girl' by Aqua "WHY THE HELL IS THAT SONG PLAYING?! I do NOT need this in my head!" I then noticed, Zero taking his cell out, I goued "You got to be kidding me...I never picture you the Barbie Girl type. Dude I don't even picture P-Chan as a Barbie Girl type" he growled "I did NOT put this on my cell" "Well its YOUR cell, who else would do it?" "Well oviously, someone got to my cell phone!" "Ohh right, someone magically pick pocket you, just to have your cell phone and gave it back to you, right!" I said sarcastically. Zero awsern it "Hello?....Yeah she is here... And no she doesn't want to speak with you" I heard P-chan's voice on the other end "BUT I JOINED THE DARK SIDE!" "AS IF I CARE!" "IT WAS FOR YOU IDIOT!" she yelled back. "Like I care!" I yelled, closing Zero's phone. She called back within 3 second, literly "IT WAS FOR YOUR GRANNY!" "I DON'T HAVE A GRANNY!" I yelled, closing the phone, and throwing yet ANOTHER cell phone over the falls. "How would you like it if I threw YOU over the falls?" "I would like to see you try" I said walking away. He gradded my arm rougly "Thats enough Logan" he growled "Coming home" "NO" "QUIT ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!" "I AM 5" "NO YOUR NOT! YOUR 15! ADD 10 MORE YEARS TO THAT 5" he snappe bacl "you cant keep running away from your problems. Besides, tommorow is Christmas and Paulina is going to go and live with Bobret so this is here last Chritmas with her familiy" "GOOD FOR HER! LIEK I CA-...what did you say?" "MAYBE if you were paying ATTAION" "OH JUST REPEAT IT!" "She is going to live with Bobert" "Why the hell would she do that?!" "Cause unlike the people her father work with, Bobret has a full staff of Medical experts" "And your POINT?!" "She is hoping it will help your Grandmother" "Well it wont, ntohing will" "She thinks it will" "Well tehn she is an idiot!" "You haavent talk in nearly a week. That's longest you two ahve EVER not talk to one another" "Oh and how would you know this?" "She keeps compaining abotu ti to me" "She's been CALLING yyou?!" "Well she HAD been before SOMEONE threw my cell into THE WATERFALL!" "Well maybe if I wasn't so ticked off about my friend calling MY boyfriend I wouldn't have done it!" Zero blinked "...Boyfriend?" I imitialty realised what I had said, blushing and turning around. Feeling totally embrassed about what I had just said I started to walk away from him towards the mall, he followe closely behind, I heard some people saying soemthing to us "Stop! Stop!" I blinked and looked from under nearther the building roof hangover "What do those touriest want" "Misoltoe!" they said. We blinked and Zero looked up "...Are they refeering to the thing?" "Oh shit..." I swore under my breath and looked up. "....NOOOO!" I said "This cant be happening to me! I am mad at you, I am NOT kissing you!" I said, starting to stomp off, he suddenly grabbed my hand and spon me around and kissed me on the lips. My eyes went bug eye as far as I could tell, we were completly lip lock and tourest stopped and took pictures. That made me even MORE embrassed, we broke the kiss and one tourest gave us each a picture of use kissing "Umm...thanks" I said, shoving it in my back pocket. Zero looked at it and put it in his pocket "We going home now?" he asked. "Hmm, maybe" "Do you want me to kiss you in front fo all these people again?" "No, I am good, lets go!" I said grabbing his hand and walking back in the direction of Subdury.

*Paulina's POV*

I was in my room, mopping "I cant believve I gave in to the forces of evil... at least they have cookies there... but still...its like when Anican joined the dark side..." I said softly. There was a knock at my door "Kawii-Chaaan, I have cake!" "Oh great not you...GO AWAY AIDO!" "B...But I brought vinalla cake!" "I am NOT falling for that the third time!" "But the second time it really was vinella!" he said. "Still! I am going to the dark side, I don't want cake!...I want cookies...cause the dark side always has cookies, like the poster..." "....Ummm... Ooooh hello Vic Mignona!" "...LIKE HE WOULD BE IN MY HOUSE!" I stated to him. He sighed "please open the door, I don't want to break it down' "...You wouldn't dare!" "OKAY! That's it! I am breaking down this door!" he said, I heard him back up and sighed, walking up to my door, wiating three seconds till I heard him start to run "Your not oging to do it" I stated as I opened the door (just in case he did) and he ran straight in, swoshing, falling into the vinella cake he had brought "...Your villena cakes just arent copperatin with you" I stated. "..." he slowly lifted his face, which was covered in vinella cake, I blinked slowly, then snickered, then burst out laughing "Omg, you look so funny!" "Yay! I made you laugh!" I blinked "...Your whole goal here was just to make me laugh?" "Yes, but I didn't entend on destroying the vinella cake..." he said looking down at it. I giggled and took my finger, wipping some icing off his cheek and licking it off my finger "Yum" I said smiling. He blinked and smiled softly "You wanna go for a walk?!" "Um, No-" "Too bad!" he said taking my hand and starting to drag me out. "A-A-Aido! Quit dragging me!" "Nope~ I am taking you for a walk aronud your pool!" "Why?" "Cause your pool is huge and we have nothing better to do!" "Aido!" I said to him, we were now outside and I saw that we had stated to go aroudn the pool "Let me go!" "No, you'll run away again!" "I will not!" "Will too!" "Will not!" I said, I tried to pull away but used to much strength and ended up pulling both of use into the pool. I looked over and glared at Aido, it was a good thing it was a heated pool or we would be freezing! "You IDIOT!" I said splashing him with water. "We'll who's the one that pulled me into the pool!" "Well I wouldn't have done it if you had let me go!" I retarted back. "We'll I have let you go if you would have just copported, be a good Kawii-Chan and cooperat!" "For the 100th time, quit calling me that!" "But your so Kawii!" "Yeah well Ichijou calling me that!" "Why why did you have to bring his name up! His a stupid blonde!" "And your not!" "Your blonde too!" "That's not the point! You're an idiotic, cake loving, glompy, vampire!" "Yeah well, you're an hyper, over reating, half breeded mute!" I looked at him shocked "...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BLOOD SUCKER!" getting up in his face. "You heard Half breed!" "Leach!" "Cat scratcher!" "Hyper Fool!" "Flea bag!" he said, with each insult we were getting closer and closer into eachother's face till finially our foreheads where touching "It's becuase of you I got all wet!" I stated to him. "No it's not! It's because you dragged me!" "Loud mouth!" "Neko Baka-" we both reached forward for our final insults when our lips touched one another. To my surprise his lips were warm or warmish considering he's a vampire, his arms came around to my back holding me in place and my arms in return came around to his neck my fingers grabbing hold of his wet shirt the kiss deepened. I slowly broke the kiss, blushing a deep deep deep red "....you just stole my second kiss..." I muttered. "SECOND?! What do you mean second! Who is he! Wait... is it a she?" asked Aido. I rolled my eyes "Yes Aido, it was a she, a very pretty and attractive girl" "Noo, my Kawii-Chan is Bi!" "So, that means we can have threesome's now!" "That just means their more possiblities for you to cheat on me!" "Now Aido, why would I ever do that, were not even dating" "What do you mean were not dating! We can date a lot when we go back to Cross Acamdey!" I looked up at him "...Aido...me and Logan arent going back"

*After Christmas*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aido was clinging to my legs "I don't want you to not come with us!" "Aido, this is very imature, please stop" "Oh yeah, like your one to talk" said Logan, Zero's arm was around Logan's waist, we had all wondered what had happened between those two well they ran around Canada, but no one knew and didn't bother to ask. "Aido, we can still be terrific pen pales!" "I don't wanna be pen pale! I wanna be P-chan's boyfriend!" he said, he had finally started to call me 'P-Chan' after our little kiss. "Aido... long distanct relationships, never work out for me" "But... But... I'll come and visit you every other weekend!" "...Aido, I am really really sorry-" "We havent even gone out a week and she is already dumping me! Am I that much of an idiot!" he started to ball his eyes out. "Now now Aido, that's not what she ment" said ichijou. I smiled at the two and kissed them both on the cheek "Thank you for being such great, anime loving buddies!" "But I don wanna be a buddy!" he said waving his arms as he was dragged away by the back of his collar by Kain, I sighed '...he wont stop crying...' I walked up and kissed him breifly on the lips "...next time your in town, look me up" I stated. "...OKAY!" he said. "Not next week!" "Awww....'

*Logan's POV*

I looked up a Zero "Do you really have to go back, cause you know you can stay. I don't know exactly where you'll stay but if all else fails you can stay in my room" I said to him hopefully 'I'm a garding at the school-" "That is not a good reason, because I'm a garding at the school to but I'm not going back" "yeah but you also live here" "Well nothings and nobody are stopping you from living here" "Logan" he said in a soft voice "Yeah, Yeah, I know you don't have to say it, but it really does suck that your going and considering I suck with long distance relationships. I mean suck I can't even write a proper lett-" Zero cut me off with a kiss his forhead then lended into mine "you talk to much" he whispered "yeah I know" I whispered back. He walked toward the limo which had everybody in except Yuki in it. "Well Yuki how'd you enjoy your stay to becoming non-sheltered person" asked P-chan as she came toward her "it was very interesting" "interesting as in good or bad interesting" I asked "a bit of both" she answered "well Lolo and I have gotten you a gift, here you go" P-chan said excitedly as she handed Yuki a rectangular box with flower wrapping paper on it " you guys really didn't have to you know" said Yuki as she took the box and un-wrapped the wrapping paper to revel an Xbox 360 "I put a couple of games in the box you know just some of the gams that you said you would like if you ever got a gaming system" I said "Thanks guys, I don't know were I'll set it up though" Yuki replied thankfully giving P-chan and I a big group hug before running off into the limo. "Well P-chan what next?" I asked as we walked toward the front door "Well Lolo I think we should make new friends with the first unknown person to enters through this front door" She replied excitedly "I think we should make a bet" "What kind of bet?" "The kind of bet that I bet the next Person will be a group of people" "Your on!" She said as the Doors closed.

THE END


End file.
